Back to you
by CherryBlossom2313
Summary: Tommy and Kat broke up but remained friends. Tommy is married to Beth. What happens when they realize they still love each other? What will happen to Tommy's marriage & family? What is Beth hiding?
1. Friendly Chat

**Please be nice to me it's my very first story**

Tanya, Kimberly, and Katherine are having lunch a restaurant while having a random conversation.

"So Tanya, have you and Adam found the perfect house yet?" Kimberly asks as she puts a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"We have it narrowed down to four but we can't decide." Tanya replied while sipping on her iced tea.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something soon." Kimberly replied.

"I sure hope so I'm so sick of that tiny apartment." A round of laughter breaks out around the table.

"What about you Kimberly? How do you like your new house?" Katherine asks while taking a bite into her chicken fettuccine.

"It's great, I love it!!!!!! I have all that space to myself and I can afford it by myself." Kimberly replied.

With Tanya's next words the conversation became serious. "That's good" Tanya began "but did you and Jason talk yet? I hope you did."

Kimberly became uncomfortable but answered anyway. "Sort of, I mean we haven't had the time to sit down and really talk about it."

"Well," Katherine butt in, "you two need to sit down soon, so you can but everything out on the table." "

Yeah I know we need to talk just like you and Tommy need to talk." Kimberly replied trying to shift all of the attention from her to Katherine.

"Thanks Kim but I don't feel the need to give Beth a heart attack." Katherine said.

Tanya began to go in to what everyone called "Dr. Phil" mode. "Why should he have to give up on you?"

"Yeah" Kimberly started, "I mean you _were _in his life first."

Katherine sighed, "I know but he asked me not to interfere in his marriage and as his friend I'm respecting his wishes."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I know the feeling Kat, Jason asked me the same thing and I want to respect that.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Yeah but you're sleeping with Jason that trumps interference any day."

Kimberly blushed a bright red. "I know and we're working on stopping it's just………I don't know.

Katherine looked at her friend sympathetically, "Either you two stop or you're going to get hurt or worse.

Kimberly sighed in defeat. I know and I'm trying its not like we do it every time we see each other." She said trying to defend herself.

"Both of you guys need to handle these situations before they get worse." Tanya stated.

"It's not that easy." Katherine and Kimberly replied in unison.

"I know" Tanya began "nothing with men ever is."

Another round of laughter breaks out around the table.

"Well" Kimberly stated before placing her money on the table as the waiter came with the bill, "I got to go, I promised my dad I'd come by. I'll see you guys at Tommy and Beth's party?"

"Of course" Katherine stated, "I wouldn't want little Jake to be upset because Auntie Kat didn't save him from mommy dearest." She and Tanya also pay for their meals and everyone gets ready to leave.

"How can a child not like his own mother?" Tanya started "Then again it's not hard not to like Beth."

A final round of laughter sounds from the three women.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight, bye guys" Kimberly states.

"Bye" both Tanya and Katherine state before Kimberly heads towards her car.

"I should get going Jake will be out of pre-school soon" Katherine said as she stands up.

"How is Jake doing?" Tanya asks as she stands.

Katherine sighs, "Missing Tommy like crazy, he can't wait for him to come back."

Tanya smiles "I bet, I know how hard it was for Tommy to leave him. What time does the flight come in?"

"6:00" Katherine replied "so I want him to look "presentable" but comfortable." Tanya laughed as they approached their cars

"Have fun with that."

"Don't I always?" Katherine smiled

"Let's get out of here" Tanya said.

"Okay see you tonight." Katherine said.

Tanya nodded "Yeah and if Beth wants to show her ass she'll get a beat down of a lifetime."

They laugh and leave. Tanya heads home and Katherine head to the pre-school to pick up Tommy and Beth's son Jake. Katherine is thinking about everything that she, Tanya, and Kimberly talked about and wondering how she can change her situation.


	2. Party!

At around 8:30, the party at Tommy and Beth's house is well under way. Tommy is talking to some of his neighbors as Katherine and Jake walk in. Jake quickly spots Tommy and runs over to him.

"Daddy you're back" Jake cries

"Hey buddy" Tommy says as he picks Jake up

"I missed you" Jake said

"I missed you too buddy" Tommy says as he hugs his son. "Were you good boy for your Auntie Kat?"

Katherine walks over in the middle of the question and answers for Jake.

"He was an angel like always." She replied with a smile

"Hey thanks again for watching him, I owe you big time" Tommy said gratefully

"No problem, he's great company no need for repayment" Katherine said

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, not at all shocked by her declining repayment

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's no big deal." She replied

"Okay if you need anything, let me know" he said sincerely

"Will do" she said as she walked way

When Katherine was out of sight Jake finally spoke

"Daddy, I know what to get Auntie Kat for her birthday" he said excitedly

"What's that buddy?" Tommy asked

"A vacation!" he said proudly and Tommy laughed

"Well how about we talk about that tomorrow?" Tommy asked the 4 year old

"Okay daddy, but can you put me down? I have to go the bathroom now."

Tommy puts Jake down and he runs to the bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight, Tanya, Adam, Jason, Kimberly, and Jason's girlfriend Carla arrive.

"Hey Tommy how's it been?" Jason asks as he greets his friend.

"Eh, I'm not complaining what about you guys?" Tommy ask

"We're fine" Tanya and Adam replied in unison

"I'm good" Kimberly and Jason said at the same time

"Tommy where's the ladies room?' Carla asked

"Down the hall and to the right, it's the third door on the left." Tommy said

"Thanks" Carla said as she walks towards the restroom

"What's with her?" Tommy asked

"A whole lot of drama" Jason said frustrated

"What's wrong now" Tommy asked

Kimberly saw this as her cue to leave and excused herself

"I'm going to get some punch" she said

"Okay" Tommy said suspiciously

As Kimberly walks away Tommy and Jason Finish their conversation.

"What's going on man" Tommy asked

"Carla thinks I'm sleeping with Kim" he said kind of embarrassed

"You are sleeping with her" Tommy said in a "duh" tone

"Not anymore" Jason said

"You sure about that?' Tommy not really believing him

"Kim made it clear that she wanted things to be over" Jason said

"Do you want it to be over? I mean can you handle it?" Tommy asked

"I'm going to have to be okay with it. It's what's best for all of us." Jason said

"Yeah I guess it is." Tommy replied

"So how's married life treating you?" Jason asked trying to change the subject

"It's crazy man, one minute we're okay, the next all hell is breaking loose. Tommy said

"I guess it's safe to say that the honey moon phase is over." Jason laughed

"Way over man" Tommy laughed as well

"What's it like having to see Kat everyday?"

"It's only bad when they're together for more than a few minutes. Beth and Kat are hot heads and they're both important to me………" Tommy started

"Because you love Beth but you're not quite out of love with Kat." Jason finished

"Thanks man, just rub it in my face" Tommy said sarcastically

"Man we have some crazy love lives." Jason said

"Yeah the only ones who have normal love lives are Adam and Rocky." Tommy said with a sigh

"Speaking of Rocky, where is he?" Jason asked as he looked around for his friend.

"He and Evelyn's flight from Puerto Rico got delayed." Tommy answered.

"That lucky bastard." Jason mumbled as Tommy laughed.

Meanwhile, Tanya, Kimberly, and Katherine are talking in the living room

"So I talked to Jason earlier" Kimberly said

"And... what happened?" Tanya asked

"I ended things with him, I'm not going to play the other woman any more." Kimberly said proudly.

"Really? How did he take it?" Katherine asked

He took it pretty well, I think we're going to be okay." Kimberly said

"That's good" Tanya replied

"Yeah and with good timing Carla was getting suspicious." Kim stated

"Well now she has nothing to be suspicious about" Katherine said

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time before she found out." Tanya said

"Tell me about it, I'm so done with all that I just hope we can still be friends." Kim said

"I'm sure that's possible, I mean you've been friends forever." Kat said

"What about you Kat have you talked to Tommy yet?" Tanya asked changing the subject

"No we haven't and the funny thing is he doesn't think there's a problem." Kat said

"Oh he knows it's a problem. He's just not ready to face it. Kimberly said knowingly

"I think he's avoiding the problem because he's afraid." Tanya said

"Afraid of what?" Kat asked confused

"Of you walking out of his life for good… Kat he's still in love with you." Tanya said finally figuring it out.

"Tanya that's crazy he's married to Beth." Kat said not believing her

"So, that doesn't mean his feelings for you have changed. Anyone can look at them and see that something isn't right." Kim added

"So what does that have to do with me? I'm just Jake's babysitter." Kat asked

"What I'm saying is when you and Tommy are just hanging out he is genuinely happy… you do that for him." Kim said trying to get Kat to understand

"It's obvious that Beth can too. Look if what you guys are saying is true then he can make the first move." Kat said

"Katherine this is Tommy we're talking about. I'm quite sure he doesn't even know what the problem is yet." Tanya stated

"Well then it's his loss." Kat said as she walked away

Meanwhile Tommy, Jason, and Adam are talking when Tommy's wife Beth comes over. She has blonde hair and blue eyes just like Kat.

"Tommy honey have you seen Jakey? I haven't seen him since we've been back." Beth asked her husband

"He's running around her somewhere." Tommy replied

"Oh okay, well when you see him send him over to me" Beth said as she walked away.

"So now she cares about her son's well being… that's a shocker." Adam said as he scoffed

"She does care in her own way." Tommy said defending his wife

"You keep telling yourself that because it sure doesn't look like it." Jason said

"Look guys, I know that Beth cares a lot about Jake, she loves him and I don't appreciate you guys thinking otherwise." Tommy said a little agitated

"I'm sorry but that's how it looks from the outside looking in. Even the people on the inside think Beth treats Jake like a step-child." Adam revealed

"Look bro don't get mad, I know you love your wife, but we're trying to be honest and call like we see it." Jason added

"I'm not mad, just frustrated at every thing going on in my life." Tommy stated with a sigh

"You mean being in love with 2 women at once?" Adam smirked

"You know too!?" Jason asked shocked

"Is it really that obvious?" Tommy asked embarrassed

"Yeah man it is so the question is what are you going to do about it?" Adam asked

"I have no idea and it's driving me crazy and putting a strain on my relationship with both of them." Tommy said

"I know the feeling man believe me, but you have to make things right." Jason said as he looked sympathetically to his friend.

"Yeah I just got to figure out how." Tommy said

Meanwhile Kat is in the playroom with Jake and a couple of other kids who were playing video games.

"How you guys doing?" Kat asked

"Good" all the kids responded

"You guys want dessert?" Kat asked

"Yeah" the kids said excitedly

"Well come on then" Katherine said with a laugh

All the kids follow Kat downstairs to the kitchen where 4 bowls of ice cream are waiting. The kids hold a conversation not knowing Kat was still there. Jake's friend Ryan spoke.

"Jake, you have the best mommy ever."

"That's not my mommy, that's my auntie, but sometimes I wish she was my mommy." Jake said

Katherine let a tear fall but quickly wipes it away when she hears Tommy and Beth come down the hall.

"Kat oh there you are, have you seen Jake?" Beth asked

"He's right here eating dessert with her friends." Kat responded

"Oh okay, well I will put him to bed tonight but we do need a babysitter for Thursday afternoon so I'll expect you to be available." Beth said snobbishly

"I'll call my mother, she won't be available." Tommy said trying to avoid the ladies' tempers.

"Why not?' Beth said placing her hand on her hips

"I start teaching classes on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, I'm quite sure I mentioned a couple _dozen_ times." Kat said testily

"It's no big deal everything will be fine." Tommy said

"But you know how uneasy Jake gets with change" Beth said

Katherine glares at Beth and it didn't go unnoticed by Tommy. She looks at the kids and decides to get them out of the room before World War 3 breaks loose in the kitchen.

"Oaky guys go ahead and wash your hands and faces." Kat said sweetly

"Okay" the kids say as they leave the kitchen

When the kids are out of earshot, Kat turns around and glares at Beth.

"Let's get one thing straight Beth, I'm doing this to help out a friend and because I care about Jake's well-being, maybe more than his own mother does…" Kat started

"How dare you!!!!!..." Beth started to say but was cut off by Tommy

"Kat please calm down." Tommy pleaded

Katherine's eyes never left Beth's as she spoke

"I'm not done yet Tommy. Beth, I'm not on your payroll so you can stop talking to me like I am. I expect you to understand that." Kat said, saying the last part mockingly

Katherine walks out of the kitchen and Beth screams in frustration.

"I have to get rid of that uptight bitch." Beth said with a sneer

"We're not going to do that, you're going to calm down." Tommy said

"Why are you always protecting her?" Beth asked angrily

"Look Beth you can't just assume that she's just going to be there at your convince. Tonight you were just plain rude." Tommy said agitated

"She acts like everything is brand new. She's been watching Jake since he was born. If she's going to have an uppity attitude then we can find another sitter." Beth retorted

"That's it Beth, I'm done with this. You're hopeless and so is she, this is petty bullshit and you keep adding to the fire." Tommy says as he storms out

After the kids head back to the playroom, Katherine grabs a drink and heads for the patio. She is starting to relax when she feels a presence. As she inhales she smells the figure's cologne.

"Tommy if you're here to lecture me then you can go back to the party. You'd be wasting your breath." Kat said with her back to him

"Fine I won't lecture you but let me say one thing." Tommy replies as Kat sighs turns around.

"What?" she says looking at him

"The comment you made about Beth not caring about Jake was uncalled for." Tommy said while crossing his arms

"Well then your wife shouldn't be a pain in the ass. I'm at wits end and I don't know how much more of her I can take." Kat said

"What is up with you 2? You fight all the time and it's driving me nuts." Tommy said

"You know what? Let's not get into this to this tonight. Go back to the party." Katherine said turning around

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need company?" Tommy asked

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine now go." Kat replied

Tommy goes into the house and Kat finishes her drink and goes back into the house and tries to enjoy the rest of the night.


	3. Standing My Ground

Jake and Katherine were at Katherine's home. While Katherine is folding the laundry, Jake is watching cartoons in the living room while coloring. Jake turns around and asks Kat a question.

"Auntie Kat?" Jake asked turning around

"Yeah sweetie?" she replied looking at him

"Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" He asked curiously

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?" Katherine asked him.

"Why don't you go and visit them sometimes?" Jake questioned again

"They live far away and it cost a lot of money to get there." Katherine replied honestly.

"Oh well, I hope you see your mommy and daddy real soon." Jake said

"Me too honey, me too." Katherine replied

They hear a key in the lock and in walks Tommy.

"Hi daddy" Jake said at the sight of his father

"He buddy, you ready to go?" Tommy asked

"Almost" Jake said as he began to put things in his book bag

"Well hurry up okay" Tommy replied

"Okay daddy" Jake said as he ran to the back to get the rest of his things

Katherine and Tommy sit in an awkward silence until Tommy decides to break it.

"So are you excited about teaching again?" Tommy asked desperate to make conversation

"Yep" Katherine replied simply, not even bothering to look at him

"How long are you going to stay mad at me Kat" Tommy asked slightly irritated

"I'm not mad at _you_." She replied still not looking at him

"Then why won't you look at me? You only do that when you're mad or hidig something." Tommy said getting frustrated

"As you can see Tommy, I'm busy." Katherine replied getting annoyed

Katherine tries to walk away but Tommy grabs her arm to stop her

"That's bull and you know it is." Tommy said in a dangerously low voice but Kat stands her ground.

"Okay you want the truth? Here it is, I don't want to listen to you try to get me to apologize to Beth, because then I _will_ be mad at you." Katherine said in an equally low and dangerous tone as she snatches her arm away and walks away.

"Why is this so hard? Why can't you be the bigger person?" Tommy asked

"I've always been the bigger person ever since you started this relationship with Beth. Don't you think it's time for a change?" Kat asked finally getting pissed off

"Kat come on, don't be like this, please I'm trying to keep the peace." Tommy said desperately.

"Tell you what, when your wife can step up and be the bigger person, I will apologize for what I said. Until then I'm standing my ground." Kat said as Jake came running into the room.

"Okay daddy I'm ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow auntie Kat." Jake said

"I will see you on Friday okay? You get to hang out with grandma Liz tomorrow." Kat reminded the four year old.

"Yay!!!! She always bakes me cookies and takes me to the toy store, but I'll miss you." Jake said excitedly

"Aww, I'll miss you too sweetie." Katherine said

Jake hugs Kat and he and Tommy leave. Kat finishes with the laundry and watches a movie. Soon after the movie starts the phone rings.

"Hello…hey mom…I'm doing great…Yeah teaching is amazing… How's daddy... good…Jake's doing great… (Rolls her eyes)…yes she is, bigger than ever…really?!...well I'm going to have to get out there soon…okay, call back soon, I love you too…Bye

Katherine looks at the time and decides to go and get some dinner. As she reaches for keys she sees Jake's homework. She sighs and grabs it, deciding to drop it off on the way to pick up some Chinese food.


	4. Homework and Changed Attitudes

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with classes and with finals starting next week I decided to get at least the next chapter out the way. Anyway here is chapter 5. Enjoy and comment please.**

Jake and Tommy are sitting in the living room watching a basketball game on TV when Tommy remembers to check Jake's homework.

"Jake, did you have any homework?" Tommy asked

"Yes but Auntie Kat helped me so I finished, I'll go show you." Jake said as he ran off to get his homework.

Soon after he runs off, Jake returns with a look of panic on his face.

"Daddy, I can't find it!!! I can't find it!!!" Jake cried on the verge of tears

Before Tommy could get the chance to calm Jake down the doorbell rings.

"That was fast for a pizza" Tommy said to himself as headed towards the door

Tommy opened the door and is surprised to see Katherine standing there.

"I didn't mean to come over unannounced, but Jake left his homework and I knew he was going to get upset if he didn't have it." Katherine explained

"Thanks…um… do you want to stay for dinner? I have a couple of pizzas coming." Tommy asked

"Thanks but no thanks, don't want Beth to come home to another woman having dinner with her boys." Katherine said

"You sure? There will be plenty." Tommy said

"Yeah I'm sure." Katherine started "besides I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Oh well suit yourself, enjoy your Chinese." Tommy said

"Goodnight" Kat said as she descended the porch steps

"Goodnight" Tommy says before closing the front door

"Daddy can you help me look for it" Jake cried

"Don't worry buddy, Auntie Kat brought it to you." Tommy said

"Okay, she said I got them all right all by myself." Jake told him

"That's real good Jake, real good" Tommy said absent mindedly.

Jake started to go back in to the living room but turned around.

"Daddy how come Auntie Kat is mad at you?" he asked

"She's not mad at me" Tommy answered

"Then why was she making a mean face at you today when you came to get me?" Jake asked curiously.

Tommy thought for a moment then answered "She was just in a bad mood that's all."

"I know!!! She misses her mommy and daddy because they live far away." Jake said

"Yeah buddy that's it" Tommy said not wanting steal his son's joy of finding a solution to Katherine's problem.

As Jake goes back into the living room to watch TV, Tommy tries to figure the cause of Kat's attitude change.

**I know it's short but I will make the next chapter's long I promise. ******


	5. Dojos,Malls,& Daniel

**This is the real chapter 5 everyone, sorry about the typo in chapter 4. Enjoy!!!!!**

Katherine is getting ready to leave the youth center and head home. As she is walking out, she sees Tommy and Jake going into the dojo owned by a friend of Tommy's. Tommy teaches a couple of classes on the weekends.

"Hey guys" Katherine said as she approached them.

"Hi Auntie Kat, I'm going to learn karate today." Jake said excitedly

"I see, is your daddy going to teach you?" Katherine asked

"I bet you are, but hey, I got to go. I'm going to go and meet the girls in a little bit so have fun at your karate and Tommy…don't work too hard." Katherine said before she turned to leave

"I won't …oh and Kat, I need to talk to you, it's very important. So can you meet me somewhere later?" Tommy asked as Kat turned to face him.

"Um..Okay, I'll call you when I'm done with my plans." Katherine replied

"Thanks so I'll see you later?" Tommy asked

"Yeah see you later." Katherine replied as she turned leave again

Katherine walks to her car while Tommy and Jake head into the dojo to begin Jake's karate lesson.

Later that day, Tanya, Kimberly, and Katherine are sitting in the food court at Angel Grove mall when Tanya and Kimberly begin to question Katherine about the party.

"What the hell happened the other night at the party?" Tanya asked

"Yeah, I mean one minute you were fine and content and five minutes later you pissed the hell off." Kimberly added

"Oh you saw that." Katherine stated sheepishly

"Yeah" Kimberly and Tanya replied in unison

"I kind of snapped at Beth last week at the party." Katherine admitted

"What!? Spill girl…NOW!!!!

"There's nothing to tell really. I didn't like the way she was talking to me so I let her know." Katherine stated simply

"I bet the first thing she did was cry to Tommy" Kimberly said as she scoffed

"He was there and he tried to break it up, like always but it was no use, I said what I had to say and left the room." Katherine said

"Did Tommy follow you and try to get you to apologize?" Kimberly asked

"After about five days of us being pissed at each other, yeah but I wasn't apologizing first." Katherine said getting angry just thinking about it

"So Beth apologized first?" Tanya asked curiously

"Hell no!! I'm still waiting for an apology and until I get one I'm not taking back what I said. I might not even take it back if she does." Katherine replied angrily

"Good for you, he can't keep taking your kindness for weakness" Kimberly said, proud of Kat for standing up to Beth.

"So, shoe shopping anyone?" Tanya asked after a moment of silence

"Of course" Katherine and Kimberly said together

The three women head into the nearest shoe store and go crazy. An hour later they are sitting on the bench in the mall resting

"So Katherine do you know what you are going to do for your birthday this year?" Kimberly asked?

"No I don't know actually, but Jake gave a good idea" Katherine replied

"What was that?" Tanya asked curious to see what the four year old came up with

"Going to visit my parents" Katherine said

"Awww" the other girls replied

"Yeah so I'm thinking about going to Australia for a week or two" Katherine continued

"Who's going to watch Jake?' Tanya asked

"I was thinking maybe if I stay two weeks Jake could come out the second week and spend it with me." Kat replied

"You just can't stand to be away from him can you? Then again I wouldn't want to stay away either." Kimberly said

"It's weird. I have this connection with him that only a mother and child has. It's almost as if _he_ was my son and not…..Daniel

Everyone is quiet at the mention of Katherine's baby boy who was stillborn four years ago.

"Anyway I don't know yet just what I 'm going to do my birthday is a month away."

"So you guys want to do dinner later?" Tanya asked trying to brighten the mood

" I don't know yet, I told Tommy I would meet him somewhere to talk." Katherine said.

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but he said it was important" Katherine stated

"Oh, maybe he's trying figure what you want for your birthday." Kimberly stated

"I doubt it" Katherine said dully

"I'm quite sure that Beth has been driving poor Tommy crazy about that night at the party and he's trying to get her off his back" Tanya said

"Well he already knows what the deal is with that so if that's the case he's wasting his time and breath." Kat said firmly

"It's not like she can fire you, you don't work for her and no one else in this city wants to." Tanya said simply

"Tommy won't let her get rid of you. You're the one person who can handle Beth and put up with her bullshit."

"I don't put up with it, I try to avoid it as much as possible by ignoring her smart ass comments." Kat said

"You're the only person not afraid to stand up to her" Tanya pointed out

"Look can we just drop the topic please and finish shoe shopping" Katherine said getting annoyed with the whole thing

"Okay, no problem" Kimberly said not wanting Kat's attitude to flare up


	6. The Talk

**Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy guys. Please review!!!!**

Tommy is sitting on a bench in Angel Grove Park waiting foe Katherine to arrive.

**Tommy's POV**

I think I'm going to loose my mind. I need to figure out what to do with Beth and Kat. I can't take their arguing and complaining about each other anymore. I have to put an end to this….SOON. That way I can deal with my own problems.

Katherine walks up to Tommy who is deep in thought

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kat asked breaking Tommy from his thoughts.

"Hey they're worth a hell of a lot more than that" Tommy said pretending to be offended

"Well I'm broke so that's all you're getting." Kat said as they burst out into laughter as Katherine takes a seat next to Tommy.

They sat in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes until Katherine decides to break it.

"So you wanted to talk? What about?" She asked curious as to what he wanted to talk about

Tommy sighed and began to tell her why they were here.

"Two things, one you're going to like and the other….. not so much."

Katherine immediately became irritated but tried to remain calm.

"Tommy, I meant what I said, you're not going to get me to apologize to Beth. Not until she apologizes to me first.

"Damn it!!!! You 2 are the most stubborn women I've ever met in my entire life." Tommy said getting fed up with their feud.

At this Katherine's irritation and anger hit its peak

"And you've been with me and you're married to her so obviously you like stubborn women!!!!!!!" Katherine yelled

They sat there anger and frustration written all over their faces. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that they were calm enough to talk.

"Why can't everything go back to the way things were?" Tommy asked quietly

"Because that would consist of me admitting that everything I do and say is wrong when the whole damn world knows that I'm not." Katherine replied smartly

"That's not completely true" Tommy defended

"Yes it is. Tommy how long have you been with Beth?" Katherine asked

"7 years, why?" Tommy asked confused

"How many disagreements have we had?" She asked

"More than I can count, if it's not one thing it's another with you two" Tommy answered

"And who is ALWAYS the first one to apologize?" Kat asked trying to make a point.

"You" Tommy answered with a sigh. "Its always been you."

"Thank you. I'm tired of being the only one stepping up and being the bigger person. 7 years is long enough Tommy, I just can't take it anymore." Kat said.

"No one is asking to you to take anything Kat. I just want all of this to be over" Tommy replied.

"No, non one asked, but I have to be the bigger once again in order for things to be over." Kat said, she let out a sigh before she continued. "Tommy have you ever noticed that every time I apologize I never get one in return? "

Tommy looks to the ground and sighs in defeat. Kat had him there. He hadn't noticed whenever Kat and Beth had a disagreement he would try to get someone to apologize and think it's over

"I didn't think so. So until she apologizes, I won't apologize and I don't want to hear another word about it. Katherine said in a tone that said she meant what she said.

"Okay Oaky no more apology talk, so what did u want for your birthday?" Tommy asked glad to change the subject.

"I don't know" Katherine stated with another sigh "The only idea I have is to spend a week or two in Australia with my parents. My brother is due to be a father really soon and I would like to be there."

"That's the idea Jake gave me a few days ago" Tommy said with a small chuckle "Well actually he said you needed a vacation." Tommy said.

"He gave me the idea a few days ago too" Katherine said giggling as well

"So you're going to Australia then?" Tommy asked

"I want to but what about Jake? I mean what are you going to do with him?"

"Kat don't worry about it we'll figure something out." Tommy said

"Well if you can't find anyone he could come with me, my mom is dying to see him." Kat stated

"This is supposed to be a vacation for you. You're not supposed to be babysitting remember?" Tommy asked

"Fine but if mommy dearest has a fit about this, my offer still stands" Kat said

"Kat what is with you trying to keep Jake away from Beth? Is there something I should know?' Tommy asked getting suspicious

"No it's just … I'm really going to miss him, that's all" Kat said

"I know it's hard to walk away from him. I know you love him just as much as I do." Tommy said He understood where she was coming from.

"I wonder sometimes though" Kat said

"About what?" Tommy asked curiously

"Why I love him so much. I don't know if I love him because of who he is or because I wish he was Daniel. I try not to but, when I look at Jake I wonder what he would have been like." Kat said sadly

"Believe me Kat I wonder everyday if he would look like me or you. Hell, I even imagine him and Jake playing together in this very park. I always wonder what it would have been like to have two kids instead of one." Tommy said knowing exactly how she felt.

"You say that like you can't have anymore children" Kat said

"Beth has made clear that she doesn't want anymore kids" Tommy said in a disappointed tone

"Oh I'm sorry. Maybe she will change her mind" Kat said trying to cheer Tommy up

"Yeah right this is Beth we're talking about. You know how she gets when she's dead set for or against something." Tommy said

"I see your point." Kat said

"I love Jake with all my heart and there's always going to be an empty space in my heart for Daniel. He was my son too." Tommy said to assure Kat he didn't forget about their baby.

You know sometimes I try to figure out what I did that was so bad that I had to lose him." Kat said with a shaky voice

"Kat look at me, you didn't do anything wrong, it just wasn't meant to be." Tommy said

"You keep saying that but everything happens for a reason and I want to know why." Katherine said trying to fight back the tears stinging her eyes

Katherine begins to cry and Tommy immediately pulls her into a massive hug in an attempt to calm her down.

"I know Kat, I know, I don't think it was fair either." Tommy said as he rubbed circles don her back which seemed to be working

Katherine pulls out of the hug a few minutes later and looks Tommy in the eye.

"Don't get me wrong Tommy, I know you're hurting too, but at least be happy that you have a child to go home to. At least you have that." Katherine said

"I am Kat, but you don't have to hide your feelings or put them aside for everyone else. You're human not superwoman." Tommy said

"Tommy putting my feelings aside is what has kept me sane. If I didn't do that, I honestly believe I would have lost my mind 4 years ago. Kat explained

"Well when it's just you and me that's not an option understood?" Tommy asked as he wiped her tears away

Katherine laughs a little and nods her head

"Understood and…thanks I really needed to let that out." Kat said while iving him a grateful look

"No problem, just know that I'm always here whenever you need to talk about him." Tommy said while looking her in the eye

"I know." Kat said as Tommy kissed her forehead


	7. AN

**I am not quitting this story!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need a new battery for my laptop and I don't know how long it will be before I get it. So, I won't be posting for a while. Sorry******


	8. Doctor Appointments & Fights

**I finally got a new battery and time, so I decided to try and get up another chapter. Here is Chapter 7, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jake and Tommy are sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office waiting to be called in.

"Daddy, do I have to get a shot?" Jake asked.

"Maybe, we'll see what Dr. Kramer has to say." Tommy replied

"I don't like shots." Jake cried

"I know you don't, but they keep you from getting sick." Tommy explained to his son

The nurse comes out from the back

"Jacob Oliver!?" The nurse called out as she read the chart

"Come on buddy." Tommy said as he stood and grabbed Jake's hand

They walked through the door and soon stop to get Jake weighed and measured.

"Okay Jacob, stand up on the scale for me." The nurse said

"Okay" Jacob replied

Jake steps up on the scale while the nurse records his weight on his chart

"Okay Jake, You're 38.3 pounds" the nurse said

"Man Jake you're getting big." Tommy said amazed at how much he's growing

"That's a good thing right?" Jake said as he looked at the nurse "Mommy said no one likes a fat person."

"I can assure you honey, you're perfectly normal. Now come on let's get you're height." The elderly nurse said sweetly.

"Okay" Jake replied

They measure his height, 3'5" and take him to a room to wait for Dr. Kramer.

"I hope I get a sticker and a lollipop again." Jake said

"Only if you're good and sit through your shots." Tommy said with a teasing smile on his lips

"You said maybe daddy, not yes!!!!!" Jake said as he began to panic

"I know what I said, maybe you will, and maybe you won't. Who knows?" Tommy said with a chuckle

"Daddy that's not funny." Jake said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout

"Jake you'll be fine, you may not need any." Tommy said trying to comfort his frantic son.

"Okay, but what's taking the doctor so long?" Jake said with a sigh.

As if on cue Dr. Kramer, a man in his early 50's walks in the room while reading Jake's chart.

"Ah Jacob how are we today?" Dr. Kramer asks with great enthusiasm

"Good." Jake replied shyly.

"That's excellent, I see you have grown quite a bit in the last year." Dr. Kramer replied.

"Yeah so has the grocery bill at both mine and the babysitter's houses." Tommy said.

Dr. Kramer lets out a hearty laugh at Tommy's comment before responding.

"Well I assure Mr. Oliver you ain't seen nothing yet."

They laughed and Dr. Kramer does all the routine procedures and soon Jake is free to go.

"Well Jake, you seem to have a clean bill of health." Dr Kramer said as he wrote the last bit of information onto Jakes chart.

"So I don't need any shots?" Jake asked hopeful

"You will, just not today." Dr. Kramer replied

"Okay" Jake said accepting the answer

"Well you're all set and I will see you in a few months" Dr. Kramer said as he prepared to leave the room

"What do you say Jake?" Tommy asked his son

"Thank you Dr. Kramer" Jake said

"You're very welcome Jake" Dr. Kramer said as he opened the door. "Oh Mr. Oliver" Dr. Kramer called

"Yeah?" Tommy answered as he helped Jake get dressed

"I'm hosting a dinner party in 3 weeks. I was hoping you and the misses could come." Dr. Kramer said as he handed Tommy a white enveloped

"Thanks and we will certainly try." Tommy said helping Jake with his shoes

"Beth must be very busy these days." Dr. Kramer said

"Yeah, that she is." Tommy replies while helping Jake down off the bed

"Well I hope you guys make it. I will see you soon Jake." Dr. Kramer said as he noticed they were ready to go.

"Bye" Jake said as he walked out the room with his dad.

Dr. Kramer watches as Tommy and Jake head towards the exit, but not before the nurse gave Jake a sucker and a sticker.

"Man Tommy if only you knew the real Beth. If only you knew the truth, if only you knew……" Dr. Kramer said to himself as he shook his head and moved on to his next patient.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Jake are leaving the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"So you glad you didn't have to get any shots this time?" Tommy asked his son

"Yeah but he said I still have to go back and get them" Jake replied looking down disappointed

"Yeah but would you rather go to the doctor for a few minutes to get a shot or stay in the hospital for a few days from being sick?" Tommy asked

"I guess you're right." Jake responded "Where are we going now?" he then asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to lunch and then you could come to work with me. How does that sound?" Tommy asked

"Really? I can?" Jake asked getting excited

"Sure, why not? The secretaries haven't seen you in a few years

"Can we go see Auntie Kat afterwards?" Jake asked afterwards

"She has dance class today remember?' Jake said

"Oh yeah….can we go see her tomorrow then? Maybe she could come over for dinner." Jake said mainly thinking his thoughts out loud

"I don't know about dinner but you can see her tomorrow since you don't have school." Tommy said

"Oh Okay." Jake said satisfied with his dad's answer

They pulled into the parking of the computer software company where Tommy worked after going to Sonic for lunch. He gets an excited Jake out of his booster seat.

"Remember you have to behave okay?" Tommy reminded his son

"I know I have to be quiet while you work." Jake replied

"Yeah and if you're good Ms. Maggie might bring you some more donughnuts like last time." Tommy

"Ooh "Jake said clapping his hands

"Do you have your video games to play?" Tommy asked

"Yes daddy" Jake said

"Okay let's go." Tommy said as he headed toward the building

They walk into the building and take the elevator to the 8th floor and into Tommy's office.

"Hey Chandra" Tommy said as he passed one of his co-workers.

"Hey Tommy and who is this handsome young man?" Chandra asked as she looked at Jake

"My name is Jacob but you can call me Jake" Jake said as he shook Chandra's hand

"Well hello Jake I'm Chandra." Chandra said

"Nice to meet you." Jake said all gentleman like

"He so polite." Chandra praised

"I'd like to take credit for that." Tommy bragged

Tommy and Chandra laugh as Chandra looks at her watch and excusing herself

"Well I have to have these faxed before one" Chandra said

"Well we will let you get to it" Tommy said

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Jake" Chandra said heading for the fax machines

"You too." Jake called out

As Chandra walks away Tommy and Jake head into Tommy's office

"Okay Jake, you sit on the couch and play your games okay?" Tommy instructed his son

"Okay daddy" Jake said as he did what he was told

As Jake takes out his Nintendo d.s and plays his games, Tommy gets to work. 4 ½ hours later the phone rings

"Public Affairs Thomas Oliver speaking." Tommy said into the receiver

"Hey, how'd the doctor's appointment go?" A female voice said on the other end

"It went good although he said something he's not too happy with." Tommy said leaning back in his chair."

"What did he say?" The female voice said

"He said that he was told that no one likes a fat person." Tommy said

"Oh good he's learning then." The voice happily

"Beth I don't want him mistreating a person because of their size. It's not right." Tommy said leaning forward in his seat.

"I didn't say mistreat them." Beth said defending herself

"But he's 4 he will take what you said and run with it. Then he will be doing that." Tommy said growing slowly but surely irritated with his wife.

"Oh Tommy you're such a worry wart." Beth replied

"No, I know my son, you should pay more attention to what you tell him he's very impressionable." Tommy said trying to get Beth to see his point

"Oh you sound like Katherine, if you like her values so much why don't the two of you raise him." Beth said getting mad that her husband didn't agree with her.

"Honestly Beth, she has been raising him." Tommy said

"WHAT!? Tommy how can you say that?" Beth asked obviously shocked

"Ever since Jake was born you've gotten more involved with your work. You're never home." Tommy said finally getting out some of his frustration.

"How else am I supposed to provide the best for my son?" Beth asked

"Try coming home before bedtime and reading to him or giving him a bath every once in a while." Tommy spat

"You know what, you're just like your friends, you don't think I'm a good mother." Beth said accusingly

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that you can't complain about someone else doing something with Jake or teaching him something when you're not here to do it yourself, because someone has to do it. Tommy said finally getting pissed at Beth.

"Whatever Tommy, I have to get back to work." Beth said when she realized Tommy was right and she didn't have anything to say.

"I'm sure you do." Tommy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Beth and Tommy hang up the phone without a goodbye and Tommy continues working until about 6:00 p.m

"Jake let's go get your games together and get some dinner." Tommy said

"Can we go to the restaurant by the beach?" Jake asked

"Sure buddy let's go." Tommy said as Jake gathered the last of his things

They get in the elevator and head out of the building and into the car. As they are driving, Tommy's cell rings. Assuming it's Beth he answers the phone in a irritated tone.

"What Beth" he said

"Whoa trouble in paradise?" A familiar female voice said.

"Sorry Kat, I thought you were Beth." Tommy said with a sigh

"I see that." She said

"So what's up" He asked his anger easing a bit.

"I just called to see how the doctor's appointment went." She replies

"It went good. Everything is normal." Tommy said

"That's good." Kat said

"Hey what are you doing right now?" Tommy asked

"Watching TV and trying figure out what to do for dinner." Katherine replied

"Do you want to come with us we're going Mexican." Tommy asked hoping she'd say yes so he could vent to someone.

"Sounds good, sure I'll go." Kat said

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said

"Okay bye" Kat said

"Bye" Tommy said before they hung up

15 minutes later Tommy is in Kat's driveway and Kat is coming out the door.

"Hey guys." Kat said as she got into the car.

"Hi auntie Kat" Jake said excitedly

"Jake how was the doctor's?" Kat asked

"It was fine I didn't need any shots." Jake replied

"But he will soon" Tommy added

"Aww man" Jake sighed as Kat giggled

"So which Mexican restaurant are we headed to?" Kat asked

"The one by the beach." Jake said excitedly.

"I love that one the view is gorgeous." Kat replied

"Well Ms. Hilliard Tonight is your lucky night." Tommy said as they headed for the restaurant.


	9. The Aftermath

I finally got some time in between classes to type this up. My classes been hell lately, but anyway, here is chapter 8 so enjoy it

Tommy and Jake are coming into the house at around 10:00 p.m Beth is sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for them.

"Hey honey." Tommy said as he walked into the living room holding a sleeping a Jake.

"Don't "hey honey" me buddy, where were you." She said standing up with her hands folded over her chest.

"Out." Tommy simply replied as he headed up the stairs to Jake's room.

"So we're playing this game now ?" Beth asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"What game Beth?" Tommy asked as he laid Jake in the bed.

"This game where I have to drag an answer out of you." Beth spat quickly getting irritated with her husband.

"I gave you an answer Beth. I was out okay?" Tommy said as he took off his son's shoes and socks while avoiding arguing with Beth and waking Jake up.

"Yeah I got that you were out, but where… with who?" Beth asked trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Can we not do this now?" Tommy asked as he took off Jake's pants and tucked him in.

"No, I'm sorry Tommy we have to do this right now." She said as she and Tommy walked out of Jake's bedroom. Tommy faces Beth in the hallway.

"Okay Beth after we hung up on the phone, Jake kept bugging me to Kat so I took him to see her…….."Tommy started.

"SO YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER ALL THIS TIME?!" Beth yelled cutting Tommy off.

"No Beth," Tommy said with a sigh. "we went to dinner."

"YOU WENT TO DINNER WITH HER?!" Beth yelled again

"Calm the hell down Beth, after dinner we took her home and me and Jake rode around until he fell asleep." Tommy finished hoping that that it would be in the end of the argument.

"Why didn't you come straight home?" Beth asked

"Come on Beth, give it rest already." Tommy said getting frustrated

"No Tommy, answer me why didn't you come straight home?" Beth asked

"BECAUSE I WASN'T READY TO GO THROUGH THIS WITH YOU!!" Tommy yelled finally getting fed up with the situation.

"Go through what?" Beth said cowering back a little. Tommy rarely yelled but when he did it scared her.

"THIS……INTERREGATION LIKE I'M A CRIMINAL OR A KID WHO BROKE HIS CURFEW!!" Tommy said irritation evident on his face.

"That's not what I'm trying to do Tommy." Beth said in almost a whisper.

"Well that's what it feels like. Look, I'm tired and I'm going to bed ." Tommy said as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving Beth standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

The next day Tommy is dropping Jake off at Kat's house on his way to work.

"Hey Auntie Kat." Jake said enthusiastically

"Hey buddy." Kat said

"Is the game still set up?" Jake asked

"Yes it is" Kat said with a giggle

Jake runs to the play room as Tommy walks in the door and by the look on his face, Kat could tell what happened.

"I take it she knows then?" Kat stated more like a question

"Oh yeah, we got into a fight last night." Tommy said with a sigh

"So you didn't sleep last night." Kat said

"Exactly" Tommy said running his hands through his hair

"Then why don't you call in today, you look horrible." Kat asked

"Beth is working at home today and for the rest of the week." Tommy answered simply

"Oh well, don't over do it, you don't need to be in the hospital from exhaustion." Kat said to him.

"Kat I'll be fine, I'm going to take during my lunch break, I'm okay." Tommy assured her

"You sure?" Kat asked still not convinced

"I promise but I've got to get going in order to beat rush hour traffic." Tommy said looking at his watch.

"Okay, be careful." Kat said

"I will." Tommy said as he kissed her forehead. "see ya later

"See ya" Kat said as Tommy walked down the steps.

Tommy leaves and Kat heads to her bedroom to start cleaning up. She finishes in about 20 minutes and heads across the hall to check on Jake.

"Everything okay in here?" Kat asked as she stood in thedoorway

"Yeah" Jake said as he concentrated on the game

"Well I'm about to hop in the shower. You know the rules right?" Kat asked

"Don't touch anything that I shouldn't be touching, don't answer the phone or the door, even if I know who it is." Jake said without breaking his concentration.

"Right, I'll be done in 10 minutes okay?" Kat said

"Okay" Jake said

Kat hops in the shower and in 10 minutes she gets out. After she is dressed she sits in the playroom with Jake while he is playing his video games. After 25 minutes someone starts banging on Kat's door.

"What in the world? Stay here Jake." Kat demanded

"Okay." Jake said

Kat gets up and heads to the front of the house to see who is banging on the door, she looks through the peephole and quickly gets irritated.

"Can I help you?" Kat asked

"We need to talk." A female voice said irritatingly

"No we don't." Kat said

"Yes we do Katherine and you know why." The female voice replied

"Beth what is it that you want? What did you come all the way over here for?" Kat asked already wanting her to leave

"Are you going to let me in?" Beth asked

"No, it's a perfectly good day out here. Now, what is the reason for your visit" Kat replied

"To tell you to stay away from my husband." Beth stated simply.

"Not this again, Beth I'm only going to say this one last time, listen, remember it, make sure you burn it into that tiny little brain of yours….If I wanted Tommy you never would have gotten to him." Kat spat hoping that Beth got the point and left her home.

"Then what's with these dinners, phone conversations, meeting up in the park huh? Explain that." Beth spat getting fed up with her attitude.

"We're just friends Beth really good friends. Friends do things like that." Kat replied simply

"No they don't, not the way you two do them. They're a little too common don't you think?" Beth asked

"No I don't, if something was going on don't you think he would be a little more secretive? I mean if he was cheating on you, you wouldn't know about meetings and phone conversation would you?" Kat asked waiting for Beth to see that her visit was pointless and that she just wanted a reason to piss Kat off and make her look bad in Tommy's eyes.

Beth didn't say a word. She just stared Kat down. Kat smirked when she realized that she didn't have anything to say.

"Now, if you would excuse me I have work to do." And with that, Kat slammed the door in Beth's face before she could say anything else. Beth storms off to her car and leaves.

Eight and a half hours later Tommy is walking into Kat's house exhausted from work to find Kat and Jake reading a book on the couch.

"Daddy!!" Jake said as he looked from the book and ran to his dad.

"Hey buddy" Tommy said as he hugged his son.

"No offence buddy but you look terrible." Kat said noticing the dark circles under his eyes

"Thanks, so how was you guys' day?" Tommy asked sitting on the recliner

"It was interesting I'll tell you that." Kat said

"What happened?" he asked as he reclined in the seat

"Jake why don't you go clean up your mess in the back?" Kat asked in order to get Jake out the room

"Okay." Jake said and ran to the back

Kat waited until the coast was clear to tell Tommy what happened

"Your wife came over this morning." She said and Tommy sat up in his seat

"Oh no" He groaned

"Oh yes" Kat said

"What did she say? Tommy asked hesitantly

"She just warned me to stay away from you and that she knows something is up with the dinners and phone calls and blah blah blah." Kat said

"So you guys got into an argument in front of Jake?" Tommy asked thinking the worst.

"I never let her in the house, so we argued on the front porch. Then I slammed the door in her face." Kat said showing no remorse for her rudeness

"Kat?" Tommy called

"What?" Kat answered

"That was rude." Tommy said

"Tommy?" Kat called

"What?" he answered

"Don't start" she said

"Well it was." Tommy stated

"It was rude of her to come over here the way she did." Kat shot back

"I agree but….." Tommy started

"Tommy don't start, I already told you, I'm no longer playing girl." Kat reminded him

"I know." He said sighing in defeat

"So don't start that lecture again…we didn't argue in front of Jake so what's the big deal?" Kat asked

"I don't know Kat, I just really want this crap with you and Beth to end. I don't want something happening in front of Jake." Tommy replied

"You really think I would let that happen?" Kat asked

"No but you can't control every situation, what if it does happen?" Tommy countered

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there okay?" Kat said

"Whatever, I don't want to argue with you or anyone for that matter, I'm too tired." Tommy said laying back in the recliner.

"What happened to to you taking a nap on your lunch break?" Kat asked

"Naps only take you so far in a day." Tommy said being a smartass

"Okay smartass, why don't you take another one so you don't kill you or my god-son on the way home" Kat retorted

"Aww you do care." Tommy said

"Shut up and sleep." Kat said as she walked out the room

About an hour and a half later Tommy wakes up to Jake and Kat laughing in the backyard. He goes to the back door to see Kat and Jake running around playing tag in the backyard.

"Tag you're it auntie Kat" Jake cried

"Well you better run because I'm going to catch you." Kat said as she inched closer and closer to him.

Kat chases Jake for about 2 minutes before she caught him

"No fair!!! Your legs are longer than mine." Jake huffed

"That doesn't mean anything." Kat said as she tickled him

"You should have let me get a head start since my legs are shorter." Jake said between giggles

"Yeah right, as fast as you run that's not gonna happen. She said

"Awww man……I'm hungry." Jake said

"When are you not hungry?" Kat asked

"Well why don't you go and get your things together and we'll go home and eat." Tommy said startling them.

"Okay" Jake said and ran toward the house

"Walk Jake!! Kat called to him

"Sorry" Jake called back

As Jake goes in the house, Tommy turns to Kat

"You feeling a little better?" Kat asked

"I can drive home without a fatality if that's what you mean." Tommy said

"No that's not what I meant, but it's nice to know." Kat said making Tommy chuckle

"Well we should get going before I have another restless night." Tommy said

"Alright and don't give Jake anymore pizza and fries for dinner okay?" Kat said. Tommy groaned at this .

"Why ruin our fun?" Tommy asked

"Well someone has to stop him from getting clogged arteries before he's 10." Kat said

"Yeah,yeah okay." Tommy said

"Promise me." Kat said seriously

"I promise." Tommy said

"Alright" Kat said satisfied

Jake comes back outside with his things.

"I'm ready" Jake said

"Okay buddy lets go." Tommy said

"Bye auntie Kat" Jake said hugging her

"Bye sweetie see you tomorrow afternoon." Kat said hugging him back

"Okay" Jake said

"I'll talk to you later." Tommy said

"Yep, I'll be on my run for about an hour so don't call before 8." Kat said

"Be careful." Tommy said

"I will" Kat assured him

Tommy kisses her cheek before heading out the door Jake

**Not my best work but I really wanted to get it done for you guys.**


	10. Guys Night Out, Girls Night In

**Hey Guys I'm back I've been trying my hardest to get an update** **posted, but my classes are kicking my ass big time. Anyway here is chapter 9 I hope you like it.**

It's been 2 weeks since the confrontation and Beth and Katherine have not said a word to each other. Kat is just getting home from teaching her Thursday afternoon ballet class to find Tanya and Kimberly sitting on her porch.

"Hey Lady, Long time no see." Kat said when they made eye contact

"I could say the same for you, both of you." Kat replied

"I know, I ran into Kim at the store and we decided to have a get together tonight." Tanya said

"We have a lot to catch up on." Kim said as Kat walked up on the porch

"A whole lot." Tanya added as Kat unlocked her front door

"That we do." Kat replied

Everyone walks inside and Tanya and Kim take residence on the couch while Kat changes her clothes.

"So I bought Grease and Rent to watch tonight is that okay?" Kim asked Kat, yelling so she could hear

"Yeah that's great, its popcorn in the pantry and wine in the fridge." Kat yelled in response

"We're on it." Tanya and Kim said in unison

Tanya and Kim get the popcorn and the popcorn and the wine and when Kat comes in and grab the movies.

"Let's go to the back room, I got the surround sound set up." Katherine said

"Great" Kim replied as she followed Kat and Tanya to the playroom

When they get to the back room, Kat sets up the movie

4 hours later its 8:30 and the girls are sitting on the playroom floor talking about what's going on in their lives.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Kim asked

"I talked to Aisha last week and guess what?" Tanya said excitedly

"What?" Katherine and Kimberly said equally as excited

"She's coming home in 2 months, both her and Zack." Tanya replied

"Oh my gosh this is so great, they haven't been here since Tommy's wedding." Kim said literally jumping in her seat

"I know I can't wait to see them." Kat said all smiles

"So what about you Kat? " Tanya asked

"Oh you know the usual, teaching, playing with Jake, arguing with Beth." Kat said nonchalantly

"Oh, so nothing interesting then." Kim said kind of disappointed

"I didn't say that now." Kat said with a smirk on her face

"Oooh girl spill." Tanya said another wave of excitement washing over her

"Well about 2 weeks ago Tommy and Beth got into an argument. After the argument we went to dinner." Kat started

"All of you?" Kim asked

"No, me, Tommy, and Jake." Kat answered

"Oh Damn" Tanya said already knowing where this was headed

"Yeah so I guess they got into another fight that night and the next day guess shows up at my door?" Kat said her blood boiling at the memory.

"She didn't.." Kim stated in shock

"Oh but she did." Kat said

"Was Jake here when you guys were arguing?" Tanya asked concerned for the 4 year old.

"Yeah, but he was in here and we were on the porch." Kat answered

"That's good but what did she say?" Kimberly asked eager to know the rest of the story

"That I needed to stay away from Tommy and that she knows something is going on between us." Kat said

"Doesn't she know that if you wanted Tommy that she never would have been with him?" Tanya stated disliking Beth a little more after hearing this

"My words exactly, anyway I asked her if Tommy was sleeping with me didn't she think that he would be a bit more secretive."

"What did she say?" Kim asked nearly on the edge of her seat **(not really they're on the floor.)**

"Nothing, so I told her that I had to go and slammed the door I her face. The expression her face was priceless." Kat said proud of herself

Tanya and Kim burst into fits of laughter picturing the sight. They both high-fived Kat.

"That's how you do it!" Tanya said

"Did she call Tommy afterwards?" Kim asked

"Actually no, I told him when he came to pick up Jake that night." Katherine replied

"Did he take up for her?" Kim asked ready to pounce on Tommy if he had

"Not like he normally does." Kat said to the brunette

"That's because he's mad at her." Tanya stated

"I know but I haven't heard anything about it since, not that I'm complaining." Kat said

"Well maybe he's finally got it imbedded in his brain now that you're not playing nice anymore." Tanya said trying to giver her friend a little hope

"Yeah, that'll be a day for the record books." Katherine scoffed

Meanwhile in a bar in Downtown Angel Grove, Adam, Jason, and Tommy are talking and waiting for Rocky to show up.

"It feels so good to be away from the women tonight." Jason said

"Amen to that." Tommy and Adam said in unison

"What's the matter Adam trouble in paradise?" Jason asked teasing Adam

"No it's nothing like yours and Tommy's. Your love life is worthy of a soap opera." Adam playfully spat back

"Tell me about it." Jason said

"Carla still suspicious of you and Kim?" Adam asked

"No, but something isn't sitting right with me." Jason said

"You miss Kim." Tommy stated plainly

"No, I mean yeah but I can't go back to that." Jason said

"If you really miss Kim that bad then break up with her." Adam advised

"I can't just do that to her." Jason said looking at Adam in disbelief

"Do what to who?" A male voice stated

"Hey Rocky" The guys said

"Hey sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Rocky asked as he took his seat

"Oh we were just telling Jase here that if he wants Kim so badly then he should leave Carla." Adam stated

"Why don't you?" Rocky asked looking at Jason

"Because despite my feelings, I do love her." Jason reasoned

"But not like you love Kim, so why drag this out?" Tommy asked….bad idea

"Why are you dragging out your marriage to Beth when you're in love with someone else?" Jason asked trying to move the focus to from him to someone else

"Dating and marriage are two different things." Tommy stated

"The only difference is that it would be easier for Jason because once he leaves Carla he can go right to Kim. Tommy could do the same but divorce takes a while." Rocky stated

"I don't want to put my son through that." Tommy said

"Tommy, don't take this the wrong way, but in a divorce you would get Jake." Adam said

"What makes you say that?" Tommy asked

"Beth wouldn't be able to handle Jake on her own." Rocky said

"And I know you don't want a nanny raising your son." Jason said to his best friend

"No I don't" Tommy said

After a few moments of silence Rocky spoke up

"Okay enough of this love junk, we came for a guy's night out. We're not supposed to talk about women." Rocky said as a waitress brings a round of drinks All guys and nod their heads in agreement and raise their glasses in a toast

"So we should plan a weekend in the woods, just us guys." Rocky stated taking a sip of beer

"That sounds like a real good idea." Tommy said

"A way to get away from……" Jason started

"LIFE" All the guys said at the same time

"Rocky what could you possibly want to get away from?" Adam asked

"Wedding Talk" Rocky stated simply

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Jason said

"No it's not that, its just that since we got engaged it's ALL she talks about

"She's just excited that's all." Adam said

"Yeah let's see what you say when you get married." Rocky mumbled

Everyone looked at Rocky

"Yeah a camping trip is very necessary." Tommy said

"Rocky, you're starting to sound like Tanya, Kim, and Kat." Jason said

"And that's never a good sign." Adam added

The guys laugh as Rocky slouched down in his seat

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand." Rocky said

"I understand, I've been through it already remember?" Tommy reminded him

"Was Beth this bad?" Rocky asked desperate to know what he was getting into

"Every conversation began and ended with the wedding." Tommy said

"That sounds about right." Rocky said

"Yeah, it'll all be over soon and you'll be just like Tommy." Jason said

"I'm not sure that's reassuring Jase." Adam said

"Hey I'm sitting right here." Tommy said

Everybody laughs

Ha ha ha….very funny guys." Tommy said

"Oh come on Tommy lighten up." Adam said

Meanwhile the girls are still sitting in the playroom floor having their girl talk

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kim asked

"Sure." Tanya and Kat said in unison

"Do you guys think I did the right thing by breaking things off with Jason?" Kim asked

"It doesn't matter what we think, do you think you did the right thing?" Tanya asked

"I did at first, but now I'm not so sure." Kim said

"What's making you have these doubts?" Kat asked

"I just…I guess I miss the attention." Kim replied

"Have you tried dating other guys?" Tanya asked

"No" Kim answered

"Why not?" Kat asked

"I'm afraid of Jason's reaction..I think." Kim said

"You shouldn't be." Tanya said

"Yeah I mean he already with someone , so his feelings shouldn't matter." Kat said

"Kat, how do you deal with Tommy's jealousy when you date other guys?" Kim asked

"I ignore him he's married so what he fells is irrelevant ." Kat stated simply

"Then why aren't you dating anyone right now?" Kim asked suddenly curious

"Hey, I can't help it if they're intimidated by him. When the right guy comes along, he won't be." Kat responded

"So I guess I should start dating other guys then." Kim stated more then asked

"Exactly." Tanya and Kat said

"And if Jason gets jealous, it might make him see what he's missing." Tanya said

"And it might make you feel better." Kat added

They laugh

"Hey you know Jake starts kindergarten in September?" Kat asked

"Yeah he's getting so big." Kim stated

"I can't believe he's almost 5." Tanya added

"Yeah well when he starts, I'm thinking about going to nursing school." Kat stated

'THAT'S AWESOME!!!!" Tanya and Kat stated

"You really think so?" Kat asked

"Yeah that job fits you very well." Tanya said

"And Jake will be in school all day and in afterschool programs so you should go for it." Kim said

"I think I will thanks guys."

**There it is guys please review I'd like to hear your feedback. By the way Im coming out with a new story in January 2010, it has yet to be titled. Be on the lookout.**


	11. Confessions

Hey guys, I know it's been a while but now that classes and finals are done I can update more frequently. Here is 10 I hope you guys like it.

During the next few weeks, Beth and Tommy have been fighting more and more. Therefore, Tommy and Katherine have gotten even closer, almost like they're a couple. It's Friday evening and Kat is just getting back from her evening run to find Tommy and Jake sitting on her porch with a pizza.

"Didn't you guys just leave?" Katherine asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"What can we say, we missed you." Jake said with a big smile

"Well that's nice to know, now I know you love me." Kat said, her heart melting at the 41/2 year old's words.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Kat asked as she opened the door

"I was thinking pizza and a movie then, we could talk for a little while." Tommy said as he Jake followed Kat inside.

"And the Mrs.?" Kat asked with a hint of the disdain in her tone.

"Gone until Sunday night." Tommy said heading to the kitchen

"So you came here for entertainment, don't I feel special." Kat said teasingly

"You're my getaway." Tommy said in the same teasing tone.

"Really now? I thought I was the root of all your marital problems." Kat said while following him into the kitchen.

"What would make you think that?" Tommy asked

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that whatever you do that involves me, she finds a problem with it." Katherine answered

"Okay, point taken." Tommy said. While going into the cabinets for plates.

"Anyway, I'm going to hop in the shower, don't eat all the pizza." Kat sais as she walked out of the kitchen.

Kat leaves to take a shower as shower dishes out the pizza. Jake comes in.

"Daddy, can we eat now?" Jake asked his dad

"Yeah, go sit at the table." Tommy said as he handed Jake a plate.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jake asked as he swallowed a bite of pizza

"Sure buddy." Tommy said as grabbed his own plate and headed to the table.

"Do you like auntie Kat?" Jake asked innocently

"Yeah she's been my friend way before you were born." Tommy said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"No I mean like her like she is your girlfriend." Jake said staring at his father.

Tommy nearly choked on the bite of pizza he was chewing as his son's words processed in his head.

"What made you asked that" Tommy asked looking at his son

"Because you're always hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. You don't do that with mommy, you guys just fight." Jake said sadly

"Jake your Aunt Kat is not my girlfriend, she's just my friend." Tommy assured his son.

"That's not what mommy said, she said that you were gonna leave and be over here with her." Jake said sadly

"Jake I'm not going anywhere, I promise, don't listen to your mom ." Tommy said with a sigh.

"Okay, can I ask you one more question?" Jake asked

"Shoot." Tommy said, secretly worried about what the 4-year old would ask next

"Are you and mommy going to get a divorce?" Jake asked with a hint of fear in his voice

"I can't answer that Jake." Tommy said with another sigh

"Oh, ok." Jake said quietly as he lowered his head and ate his pizza.

Jake and Tommy eat in a tense silence when Kat comes into the room.

"I hope you guys didn't…whoa what's with the tension in here?" Kat asked noticing the tense vibe in the room.

"Daddy and Mommy are getting a divorce." Jake blurted out

"What?! When did this happen?" Kat asked completely shocked

"Jake I didn't say that." Tommy said slightly frustrated. Katherine picked up on this.

"Jake why don't you take your pizza and go into the playroom, your favorite movie is starting." Kat said

Jake grabbed his plate and heads into the playroom when he is out of earshot they continue their conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" Kat asked

"Nothing…..I think." Tommy said as he handed her a plate of pizza.

"You think?…you don't know?" Kat asked slightly confused

"Honestly Kat, I don't know what's going to happen." Tommy said as he put another slice of pizza on his plate.

"So you confuse your son?" Asked really trying to understand what's going on. She heads over to sit at the table

"Kat, I didn't tell him that we were getting a divorce." Tommy said sitting next to her.

"So where did he get the idea?" Kat asked already knowing the answer.

"Beth" Tommy said with venom laced in his voice

"Figures." Katherine scoffed as she bit in to her pizza

"You know with everything that's been going on, divorce doesn't sound so bad." Tommy said.

"You're seriously thinking about it?" Kat asked genuinely shocked that Tommy was even considering divorcing Beth.

"Maybe, I mean everyone has been saying that I should." Tommy said thoughtfully as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"What do you want?" Kat asked him as she took another bite out of her pizza.

"I don't know, a part of me wants to stay but another part of me wants to say fuck it and move on." Tommy said suddenly losing his appetite

"Why would you want to move on?" Kat asked really worried about her friend

"It's now or never." Tommy thought to himself. Because I have feelings for someone else." Tommy revealed.

"Who?!" Kat asked

Tommy doesn't say a word

"Tommy come on." Kat begged to no avail, Tommy stayed silent

"Fine I'll guess, since you only go to work, here, home, and occasionally out with the guys, I'm gonna say it's someone you met at the bar?" Kat guessed

"No" Tommy said

"Someone at work?" Kat tried again

"No." Tommy said again.

"Then who? The only ones left are Beth and….

"You okay? I still have extremely strong feelings for you." Tommy said. He can't even look at her.

The room is filled with silence as Kat processed the information she was just given. Tommy just sat there waiting for a response.

There it is guys, chapter 10 I hoped you like all the drama. Like I said before I will be updating more frequently now. Also , be on the lookout for my new story. I know I said that like 5 months ago but I finally have some time to actually type it. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Reactions

_**Chapter 11**_

_Recap: _

"_Then who? The only ones left are Beth and…._

"_You okay? I still have extremely strong feelings for you." Tommy said. He can't even look at her._

_The room is filled with silence as Kat processed the information she was just given. Tommy just sat there waiting for a response._

_Now: _

Kat is staring at Tommy in shock and Tommy can't even look at her.

"Y…you what?" Kat asked the shock finally wearing off

"I know its crazy but it's the truth." Tommy said running his hands through his short hair

"How long?" Katherine said so low that Tommy hadn't understood what she has said.

"What?" Tommy asked

"How long have you felt this way?" Kat asked finding her voice

"I…I don't know….I don't think my feelings ever went away." Tommy admitted

"Tommy…I don't know what to say." Kat said

"You don't have to say anything Kat, I shouldn't have said anything." Tommy said placing his head in his hands.

"Why not?" Kat asked

"The last time we were together, it didn't work." He said looking into her blue eyes

"Tommy we were 20 and living over 10,000 miles away from each other." Kat reasoned

"I like the way things are right now." Tommy said tearing his gaze away from her

"You like torturing yourself and being stressed out all the time?" Kat asked

"That's not because of you." Tommy said softly. Katherine sighs

"Tommy you need to take some time and really think about what it is that you want." Kat said placing a hand on his shoulder

"If I choose divorce, would you be willing to give us another chance?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I don't know this is all too much for me to handle right now." Katherine said with a sigh

"Do you have any feelings for me at all?" Tommy asked, a hint of desperation in his voice

"Really, Tommy? You had to ask? After everything we've been through you had to ask?" Kat replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tommy asked secretly relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling this way

"You're married for one, you have a family and you seemed happy until recently. Who am I to break that up?" Kat replied glad to be getting these things off her chest

"Kat right now the only good thing in my life is my son. I lost my other son, my marriage is falling apart and I don't know my next move." Tommy said with sigh as he ran his hands down his face.

"Tommy before you make any move, take time for yourself to sort things out. Whatever you decide I'm behind it 100%." Katherine said reassuringly

"Even if it means staying with Beth?" Tommy asked

"Even if it means staying with Beth." Kat answered him

"Thank you." Tommy said to Kat as he pulled her in to a hug

After a while they let go of each other. As they let go, Jake walks into the kitchen looking for more pizza.

"Is there anymore pizza left?" The four year old asked

"Yeah give me your plate." Tommy replied while taking the plate from his son and puts another slice of pizza on his plate.

"Thank you daddy, Can you and Auntie Kat come and watch the movie with me?" Jake asked

"Sure honey." Kat replied while grabbing a slice of pizza, The three of them head back to the play room pizza in hand and watch Jake's favorite movie…Cars.

Later that night Jake had fallen asleep after the movie was over and Tommy talking with Kat in the living room.

"So when do you want to go to Australia?" Tommy asked Kat

"Ready to get rid of me so soon?" Kat asked in response

"No, but you need a vacation." Tommy answered

"On the contrary, it looks like you need one." Kat said

"Tell me about it, but you first, you deserve it." Tommy said not wanting her back out of her trip because of him.

"Okay I will and maybe with me gone you and Beth can have a peaceful two weeks." Kat replied

"At this point, whether or not you're here doesn't make a difference anymore." Tommy said staring at the wall

"I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was something I could do" Kat said with a sigh

"I know, I whish I could do something too. I just don't know what." Tommy said with another sigh.

"You'll figure it out." Kat said placing a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder

"Thanks Kat, you're a great friend, I don't know what I would do without you." Tommy said looking right in her eyes.

"Trust me Tommy, It's been my pleasure." Kat said blushing slightly

There is an awkward silence before Tommy spoke again

"It's getting late I should get going." Tommy said

"Do you want Jake to stay the night?" Kat asked

"Yeah it will give me time to think." Tommy said as he stood up

"All right then " Kat said as she stood up and walked Tommy to the door

"I'll be back in the morning, we can go to breakfast." Tommy suggested

"That'll be great." Kat said with a smile that made Tommy's heart stop

"I'll see you in the morning." Tommy said

Their eyes meet and before at could blink, Tommy's lips were pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. After her initial shock she kissed him back. After a few minutes they pull back for air.

"Wow…I uh…I should go." Tommy said running his hands through his hair. Something he does when he's nervous or frustrated.

"Yeah, see you in the morning ." Kat said, still speechless from the kiss

Tommy walks out the front door and to his car. Kat heads to the playroom to put Jake to bed and then into her bedroom, neither of them getting any sleep that night.

The next day Tommy is walking into Kat's home to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking .

"Good morning." Tommy said as he walked into the kitchen

"Good morning daddy!" Jake said

"Good morning." Kat said as he took the last of the food out of the skillet.

"What happened to us going out?" Tommy asked

"I thought maybe we could eat here and then take Jake to the park like I promised. We can go out to lunch though." Kat replied

"Okay that sounds good." Tommy said sitting next to Jake at the table.

Kath brings the food to the table and sits down herself. Everyone begins to eat breakfast . Tommy and Kat are entertaining Jake's questions to avoid talking about the kiss.

"Auntie Kat, when are you leaving to go Australia?" Jake asked

"In about 2 weeks." Kat replied

"Who will I stay with?" Jake asked

"Grandma Lilly." Tommy said

"When can I go Australia?" Jake asked

"Soon sweetie, real soon." Kat answered

"Can I go with you?" Jake asked

"No, not this time." Kat responded

"Why not?" Jake asked

"This is going to be her vacation so she needs to be by herself." Tommy explained

"I think your daddy just wants to get rid if me. What do you think?" Kat asked Jake

"Maybe but I think he would miss you too much." Jake replied

"You think?" Kat asked

"Yep" Jake replied

"Thanks for blowing my cover Jake" Tommy said after taking a bite of pancakes

"Anytime" Jake said

They all laughed

"I'm full" Jake said as he rubbed his stomach

"Why don't you put your plate in the sink and go watch t.v until it's time to go." Kat said to him

"Okay" Jake said as he did as he was told

"Look Kat…about last night..I'm sorry." Tommy said once Jake was out of earshot

"Tommy you're not the only one at fault here…." Kat started

" But I imitated it." Tommy reasoned

"True but I could have stopped you and I didn't ." Kat replied

"So let's just call it a moment of weakness and be done with it." Tommy said

"I can live with that." Kat said with a smile.

With that, their conversation goes back to being lighthearted and fun.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. **


	13. Going Home & Falling Out

**Hey everyone I'm so very sorry for not posting any updates college is really kicking my but. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

The time had come for Kat to leave on her birthday trip home to Australia for two weeks. Tommy and Jake are at the airport to say goodbye to Kat. It's very late and Jake is pretty tired.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Tommy asked for the millionth time

"Yes, I will be fine, I can handle myself." Katherine replied

"Ok, just checking." Tommy said with a smile as Jake walks up to Kat

"I'm going to miss you." The four year old said

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart" Kat said lovingly to the little boy she treated as her own.

"How long will you be gone?" He said looking up at her

"2 weeks but I promise we can do whatever you want when I get back." She said to him

"Really?" He asked

"Really, Really" She replied quoting another one of Jake's favorite movie

"Buddy, it's getting late, aren't you tired?" Tommy asked his son

"No." Jake said with a yawn.

Tommy and Kat chuckle as Jake yawns again and rubs his eyes. The announcement for Kat's flight sounds over the loudspeaker.

"Flight 777 to Australia now boarding." The loud speaker sounded

"I don't want you to go." Jake said on the verge of tears

"Honey, two weeks will be over before you know it." Kat said crouching down to Jake's level

"Okay." Jake said staring at the floor

"Now give me a hug." Kat said opening her arms

"Bye Auntie Kat, I love you." Jake said sweetly

"I love you too sweetie" Kat replied hugging him tight

After she reluctantly let Jake go, Kat turns to Tommy

"You be careful now." Tommy said

"I will, I promise, no worries. You just take care of my god-son." Kat said

"You got it." Tommy said with a smile

"Ok well, give me a hug." Kat said opening her arms to hug him

"Call me as soon as you land." Tommy said softly in her ear

"I will." Kat whispered

As they separate Jake walks up to Kat

"Don't forget to take pictures." Jake reminded her

"I won't forget." She promised

"Last call for flight 777 to Australia." The loud speaker sounded

"I have to go, see you guys in two weeks." Kat said as she hugged them one last time and heads to her gate.

"I miss her already daddy." Jake said once Kat was out of sight

"Me to buddy, me too" Tommy said as they turn and leave the airport

The next day Kat has landed in Australia and is looking for mother and older brother Wyatt. She quickly spots them and runs over to them, he big brother engulfing her in a big hug.

"Hey sis long time no see!" Wyatt said lifting her off the ground

"I know, it's been a while." Kat said as her brother let her go

"I thought mum was going to have coronary when you told her you were coming." Wyatt laughed

"Oh hush Wyatt, I was just happy that my baby was coming home finally." Katherine's mom Karen said

"Yeah it was time…long overdue." Kat said

"Come here and give your mum a hug." Karen said engulfing her youngest daughter in a big bear hug. "Look at you, I can't believe how thin you are."

"Oh mum don't start, I'm fine ok?." Kat assured her mother

"Be happy you got thin, she's been harping on me about being fat." Wyatt interjected

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but you are chubbier than the last time I saw you." Kat said teasingly

"Hey! You could have stayed in America for that." Her brother said in mock annoyance

"Love you too." Kat said

"Ok you two that's enough bickering, let's go get Katherine's bags shall we?" Karen interrupted

They walk through the airport to baggage claim as they continue their conversation.

"So where is dad?" Kat asked

"He couldn't get off work, he'll be home for dinner though." Kat's mother answered

"Good." Katherine stated simply

"Such a daddy's girl." Wyatt mumbled

"And you know this mama's boy." Katherine said sticking her tongue out at her brother

"I resent that." Wyatt replied while playfully pushing his baby sister

"You would." Kat said while rolling her eyes

"So how are Tommy and his family?" Karen asked changing the subject before more bickering ensued

"They're good, Jake is getting so big, I can't believe he's going to kindergarten" Kat said

"Do you have pictures?" Karen asked

"Tons." Kat said with a smile

"Has Tommy left Beth?" Wyatt asked

"Nope." Kat said

"He should, she's such a bitch, she doesn't even know how to be a good mother." Wyatt began to rant.

"Hey, I'm on vacation, you know, relaxing. You're making me worry." Kat replied

"Sorry sis." Wyatt said as they approach baggage claim

"Let's talk about something else…..How's Sarah?" Kat asked

"Miserable she's ready to deliver." Wyatt said with a sigh

"I bet, if I was carrying twins I would be too. Are you ready for two babies?" Kat asked

"As ready as I can be, I hope I don't get them mixed up." Wyatt replied

"I keep telling them to find out the genders." Karen butted in

"You should, you may not be having two of the same gender." Kat said as she spotted and grabbed her bag

"I know but we want to be surprised." Wyatt responded taking Kat's bag

"Do you guys have names picked out yet?" Kat asked

"Yeah, Ayden and Dominic for boys and Alison and Sabrina for girls." Wyatt responded

"What if you have one of each darling?" Karen asked

"Then it would be Ayden Dominic and Sabrina Alison." He said

"I like it." Kat replied

"Yeah but they need to hurry up and get here." Wyatt said anxious for his kids to be here

"She only has about two weeks right?" Kat asked

"Yeah." Wyatt replied

"Don't worry, she'll go into labor when she's ready." Kat said comforting her brother.

"I'll go get the car from the valet." Kat's mom said as she walked away

"Sometimes I forget that you've through it all before." Wyatt admitted

"Lucky you." Kat said deadpanned

"Oh man, I'm upsetting you." Wyatt said mentally kicking himself

"No, I don't think I ever want to forget." Kat admitted for the first time out loud

"You're a lot stronger than I am." Wyatt told his sister

"I've always been the stronger one." Kat said with a smile bringing back the playful mood

"Oh whatever." Wyatt said rolling his eyes

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Tommy is just getting in from the gym with the guys to see Beth yelling at Jake.

"Jake this is the last time I'm going to say it SIT DOWN AND DON'T MAKE A SOUND I AM SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" Beth screamed a the little boy

"But mommy I was just practicing my Karate like daddy told me to." Jake replied on the verge of tears

"Just sit down, be still, and be quiet…read a book or something." Beth said fast becoming annoyed at the little boy

"But I don't know how to read." Jake said has he stared at the floor

"Ugh! You're just useless." Beth exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

"He's four there's a lot of things he can't do." Tommy said making his presence known and making Beth jump 3 feet in the air

"DADDY!" Jake exclaimed running up to his dad

"Oh great Tommy make me look like the bad guy." Jake said folding her arms across your chest

"You do that on your own." Tommy said as picked up his son

Tommy takes Jake and heads upstairs

"Why don't you go play in your room while I take a shower, then we'll go out just you and me." Tommy said

"Okay daddy." Jake said as he headed t his room

20 minutes later Tommy is fully dressed and walking out of his bedroom when he see Beth walking up the stairs. They both walk into their bedroom.

"Tommy we need to talk." Beth stated

"About?" Tommy asked

"Us…Honey I'm sick of fighting with you." Beth stated simply as she sat on the edge of the bed

"I don't like it either Beth." Tommy said standing in front her leaning against the dresser

"That's why I think we need a fresh start." Beth said

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"I think we should renew our vows…and maybe move to a different palce." Beth said with caution

"Whoa whoa whoa ...move? You want to move?" Tommy exclaimed

"Yeah, I mean it'll be a new and fresh start on our marriage when we renew vows so why not a new house free from all the drama?" Beth suggested

"Beth, that's not going to solve our problems." Tommy said with a sigh

"Why not?" Beth said getting upset and standing up from the bed

"We can't just pretend these issues don't exist, renewing our vows or moving won't make them magically disappear." Tommy said getting a little frustrated

"Then what will Tommy ? Us sitting here making each other miserable? Or you sleeping around again?" Beth said

"Oh my God Beth that was one time and I haven't done anything like that since. I thought you had forgiven me." Tommy said getting a little more frustrated with Beth and annoyed that she bought up his one night stand with Kat.

"I have forgiven you Tommy; I just want to know what it will take for us to be ok again. How can we go back to the days when we were ok?" Beth asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is moving or renewing our vows is not the way to do it." Tommy said as he turned and walked away

"Well answer me this is the reason you don't want to try and save our marriage Katherine?" Beth asked,

Tommy turned around and faced her.

"No Beth, the reason why is I'm not sure I want to be in this marriage anymore." Tommy said, glad to get it off his chest

"What do you mean?" Beth asked

"Beth we haven't been okay for the last 2 and a half years and you haven't showed any interest in "saving" our marriage. Now, I don't think there is much left to save." Tommy said running his hand over his face

"Are you saying that you want to end our marriage Tommy? Have your feelings for me changed that much?" Beth asked

"If your asking me if I love you then the answer is yes, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't . But if you're asking me if I want to stay in this marriage then I can't answer that because I don't know myself." Tommy said seriously

"Well let me know when you find out." Beth said angrily as she gets up and leaves the room.

Tommy stay in his spot as Beth storms down the stairs, the front door slams, and even when Beth pulls out of the driveway.


	14. Heart to Heart Pt1

**Hey everyone I'm sooo sorry about the delay. Like I said before college is not easy lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I enjoy**

Kat is helping her mom clean up after dinner and Karen brings up a very sensitive subject.

"Honey, can I ask you a very sensitive question?" Karen asked

"Sure mom." Kat replied with a little reluctance

"Do you think that if Sara goes into labor…..it will bring back bad memories for you?" Karen asked

"Probably mom, I mean I can't help that." Kat replied honestly

"I know just promise me if it gests to be too much for you, you let someone know." Karen said

"I will ok? I promise but I'm not going to have nervous breakdown if that's what you're thinking," Kat replied

"What's this about a nervous breakdown?" A deep male voice asked from behind the two women.

Katherine and Karen turned to see Jack Hilliard walking into the kitchen and leaning on the island.

"I was just telling your daughter that with all of this baby business going on, she needs to tell someone if it gets to be too much." Karen said

"Ok Karen, leave the girl alone, she's strong and she'll be okay. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but she'll be fine." Jack said as reprimanded his wife

"Thank you daddy." Kat said as she put the last of the dishes away.

"So baby girl, how long you here for?" Jack asked his only daughter

"2 weeks" Kat replied

"Good, that's good it's been too long since both my children were home." Jack said

"Believe me daddy I know, I missed being here." Kat said

"That's why you should come home more often." Jack said

"If it wasn't so expensive I could." Kat replied

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." Karen interjected

"Exactly, so tell me princess how's my little slugger doing?" Jack asked referring to Jake

"He's getting big dad and he's doing great." Kat replied all smiles

"I can't wait to see him again." Jack said

"You guys should come up in August for his birthday." Kat suggested

"That sounds like a great idea." Karen said before walking out of the kitchen

"Hopefully the twins will be able to come too." Kat said

"You're as excited as Wyatt and Sara aren't you?" Jack asked

"Over the moon daddy, over the moon." Kat replied

"Say I know this is a touchy subject but have you ever thought about having more children?" Jack asked and Kat froze in place only for a moment

"When the right guy comes along dad." Kat said with a sigh

"What if he is already in your life?" Jack asked and Kat immediately knew what he was getting at.

"Don't start that dad, please." Kat said with a roll of her eyes

"I'm just saying" Jack started

"He's married and has a family." Kat said simply

"And he's still in love with you." Jack stated. Kat sighed

"Whatever you say daddy, whatever you say." Kat replied not wanting to have this conversation.

"Trust me on this one baby girl" Jack said confidently

"I do, I just don't see another relationship happening any time soon, if ever" Kat said

Jack goes over to Kat and kisses her forehead

"Don't worry sweetheart, if Tommy doesn't come to his senses soon then he's destined to be miserable fool and he'd be a donkey's ass if I ever saw one." Jack said with a laugh causing his daughter to laugh along with him

"If he doesn't then will you admit that there is somebody better?" Kat asked

"I'll shout it from the rooftop." Jack said as he kisses Kat's forehead before walking out the room.

Once Jack is out of the kitchen, Kat goes to the backyard patio to think

"I know he loves me, he told me so, the question is what is he going to do about it." Kat said to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked after 15 minutes

"Why can't I be enjoying the night sky?" Kat countered

"Oh please, this is your favorite place to think, always was." Karen responded

"You always did know your children." Kat stated

"That I did, now what's on your mind?" Karen asked

"Honestly? Tommy." Kat admitted

"What about him honey?" Karen asked very interested in where the conversation was headed.

"Mum, a few weeks ago….he told me he still had feelings for me." Kat said in a low voice

"Honey that's wonderful!" Karen exclaimed

"Yeah maybe." Kat said

"Maybe? Why wouldn't that be a good thing?" Karen asked

"A little thing called marriage mum." Kat reminded her mother

"Oh yeah, Bess, right?" Karen asked

"Beth mum, her name is Beth." Katherine corrected

"Oh, so what is he going to do about her?" Karen asked

"I don't know, he doesn't even know yet." Kat answered

"If he comes to you asking for another chance would you go for it?"

"I don't know it's too complicated right now, I guess I'll take it one day at a time, that's all I really can do." Kat responded

"Ok then don't worry about him for now." Karen said

"I can't help it mom." Kat said putting her head in her hands.

"You still have feelings for him then?" Kat asked

"Yeah and before you ask he already knows." Came Kat's muffled reply

"How does he feel about it?" Karen asked. Katherine sighed and looked at her mother

"At the risk of sounding redundant, I don't know." Kat replied

"You two need to talk about things." Karen stated simply

"I know and we will, when I get back. He just needs to sort things before we do" Kat said

"What will you do if he decides to stay where he is?" Karen asked

"I'll simply move on because we aren't meant to be." Kat stated

"Oh, ok, but I got a feeling Tommy will come around. You two have something rare and special." Karen assured her daughter

"Now you sound like dad." Kat said as she rolled her eyes

"Well then that should tell you something." Karen said with a smile

"I know you and dad want me and Tommy back together." Kat said

"We want you to be happy and yes, Tommy was our favorite out of the boyfriends." Karen said

"How did I know?" Kat said with a smirk

"Anyway, don't stress over it. Let whatever happens happen. Just, don't be so doubtful of another relationship with him." Karen advised

"Ok mum, I got it, and I'm not doubtful, just preparing for the worst." Kat told her mother

"If it happens." Her mother stated

"If it happens but you're right, I shouldn't stress about it so I'm going to relax and I'm going to start by going to bed." Kat decided and both women laughed

"I think I will join you my dear." Karen said

Both women stand and head back inside with Katherine feeling better about what is going on in her life.

**There it is guys chapter 13 I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**


	15. Heart to Heart Pt2

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.**

Tommy is sitting in his office, deep in thought while he is on his lunch break.

_**Tommy's P.O.V**_

"_Man, what kind of path is my life going down? Everything is going all wrong. My marriage is falling apart and my feelings for my best friend and the mother of my dead child grow stronger by the second. I don't know if I should pursue my feelings or try to save what is left of my marriage. God this is crazy."_

"Knock knock, looks like you need some company." Came a female voice from Tommy's office door

"Hey Cynthia" Tommy greeted "Yeah I guess I do."

"What's on your mind?" Cynthia asked as she sat in the chair facing Tommy

"How messed up my life is right now." Tommy said with a sigh

"Beth finally getting to ya?" Beth asked as realization hit her 

"Yeah, I just hate all the tension, it's driving me insane." Tommy said

"Where is Kat? She usually calms you down." Cynthia asked

"She's visiting her family in Australia." Tommy said

"I see…have you told her how felt about her yet?" Cynthia wondered

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." Tommy admitted

"How did she take it?" Cynthia asked excitedly

"She was shocked but she does feel the same." Tommy replied

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Carla asked

"I don't know, everything is so messed up." Tommy said as he ran his hands through his short hair.

"Let me ask you this, are you happy where you are right now?" Cynthia asked . "Be honest" she added

"No, I'm only happy when I'm with my son and my friends." Tommy replied honestly

"What exactly do you feel for Katherine ? How does she make you feel?" Cynthia probed

"I'm at peace when I'm with her. I like being around her. I guess I'm still in love with her." Tommy realized

"Ok and what about Beth?" Cynthia asked

"I love her, very much, but I don't think we have what it takes anymore." Tommy admitted

"I see…and you want to have all concrete answers before you make a move." Cynthia concluded

"Exactly" Tommy said

"Honey, life and love don't always have concrete answers. You have to go with what's in here…." Cynthia points to his heart. "Not what's up here." She points to his head

"I just don't want to make the wrong choice." Tommy said

"The only wrong choice would be on that makes you miserable. If you're miserable then everyone involved will be too." Cynthia advised

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Tommy said

"Somebody is going to et hurt either way. It's just the way things are." Cynthia said

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Tommy said as he put his head in his hands

"Why don't you take some time off and think about things." Cynthia suggested

"Now you sound like Kat." Tommy said with a chuckle

"That girl has a good head on her shoulders." Cynthia said

"I know." Tommy said simply

"Good, well I have to get going but remember, take some time off and focus on you." Cynthia advised before leaving Tommy to think about what she told him

Later that day, Tommy is pulling into his parent's driveway to see his dad and his son running around in the front yard. Jake immediately spots his dad as he is getting out of his car.

"DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!" Jake cried as he ran up to Tommy

"Hey buddy, were you good for grandparents today?" Tommy asked as he picked up and hugged his son

"Yes." Jake replied

"He was an angel as always." Came a female voice from the front porch

"Hi mom" Tommy said before kissing her cheek

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I've been better." Tommy admitted

"Do you want to talk?" His mom asked

"Not right now, maybe later." Tommy replied

"Well why don't you two stay for dinner?" She asked

"What do you say Jake." Tommy asked his son

"Yeah I like it here." Jake said

"Looks like we're staying for dinner." Tommy said with a smile

"Good because I want more time with my grandson." Tommy's dad said

Tommy, Jake, James and Lillian Oliver walk into the house and Lillian heads to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey Jake let's go play Candy Land while your dad and grandma talk." James Oliver said to his grandson

"Ok grandpa." Jake said following his grandpa into the den

Tommy walks into the kitchen and sits at the table

"So what's going on?" Lillian Oliver asked her only child as she turned from the sink to face him

"I'm considering getting a divorce" Tommy said bluntly

"WHAT!" Lillian exclaimed

"Why does everyone have that reaction?" Tommy asked aloud

"Who is everyone?" Lillian asked

"You, Cynthia, Kat" Tommy said

"How does Cynthia know before me?" Lillian asked

"She saw me sulking in my office today." Tommy stated

"I see, so what brought this on?" Lillian asked his son

"I'm just not happy anymore, and I still have very strong feelings for Kat." Tommy answered waiting for his mom to flip out

"So Kat is the reason?" Lillian asked

"No, my unhappiness is the reason, I'm not happy with _any_ aspect of my marriage. It's sad when the only thing I look forward to when I get home is seeing Jake." Tommy said

"Have you talked to your wife about this?" Lillian asked

"Yeah and understandably she wasn't happy." Tommy answered

"So she knows about your feelings for Kat?" Lillian asked

"No because Kat has nothing to do with my decision." Tommy said

"Are you sure?" Lillian asked

"Positive mom. I was unhappy with my marriage before I realized I still had feelings for her.

"So what do you want to do?" Lillian asked

"I don't know, I haven't had the time to figure it out." Tommy said

"Listen to your heart. What is it saying?" Lillian asked

"Mom, I can't….I don't know" Tommy said getting frustrated

"Don't worry about anyone's feelings but your own." Lillian advised as she sat next to her son

"I know but I don't want to hurt anyone." Tommy said

"I know but no matter what you decide someone will hurt whether it's Katherine or Beth it's going to hurt someone. And what about Jake? He gets hurt regardless." Lillian said

"Mom, I understand but he's hurting already with the fighting and the way Beth talks to him. I just want everything to be ok for him and I don't know if staying is good for him." Tommy said

"Tell you what. Your father and I will keep Jake for a week and you can go to your uncle's cabin to sort things out." Lillian suggested

"Mom I can't do that to you guys." Tommy started to protest

"You can and you will Thomas James." Lillian said sternly

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked

"Yes, we will be fine, so you will bring Jake to us on Sunday and you will head to the cabin and stay until the following Sunday." Lillian said

"Okay, okay I'll go." Tommy said giving in

"When does Katherine come back?" Lillian asked

"The day after I get back." Tommy replied

"Then everything will work out perfectly." Lillian said proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"I hope you're right mom." Tommy said

"I am, you'll have your answer if you do it." Lillian said as she patted his hand and stood up to finish dinner.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to check out my other story Baby Glue. Read and Review**


	16. Soul Searching and Fatherly Advice

Okay everyone here is the next chapter; I want to thank my good friend Emma for helping me with Tommy's flashback. Enjoy .

Its 10:00 am in Australia and Kat is just getting out of the shower when a familiar ringtone came from her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kat answered as she sat on her bed.

"Hey! How's Australia?" The familiar voice asked.

"Hey Tommy, It's amazing. How's everything back at home?" She asked.

"Not the same without you." Tommy said sincerely.

"That bad huh?" Kat teased.

"No worse than before, we really miss you." Tommy admitted.

"I miss you guys to but I'll tell you what I told Jake, I'll be home soon." Kat assured.

"I know" Tommy said with a sigh.

"It's awfully quiet, where is Jake?" Kat asked.

"At my parents for a week." Tommy answered.

"Ah the land of toys, cookies and kisses." Kat said with a chuckle.

"And he's loving every second of it." Tommy added.

"I bet, so…how are you and the Mrs. going to enjoy the break?" Kat wondered.

"I don't know about the Mrs., but I'm going away for a week. I need some time to myself." Tommy answered.

"I see." Kat replied simply.

Before either of them could say anything more, Kat's mother screamed with delight and ran up the stairs.

"Katherine get dressed it's time! Sara's in labor!" Karen yelled.

"Oh my…ok mum I'm getting ready." Kat replied as excitement filled her

Karen leaves and Kat puts the phone back to her ear.

"Tommy I got to go." Kat said.

"Tell Wyatt I said congratulations and if _you _need anything, call me." Tommy said.

"I will I promise." Kat said.

"Ok well, I'll let you go and become an aunt, I will talk to you later." Tommy said. "And Kat?" Tommy started.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks Tommy." She responded "I got to go."

"Ok Bye." He said before hanging up.

Once Tommy hangs up and he continues on the road to his destination, His mind becomes flooded with thoughts of Katherine.

**Tommy's P.O.V**

_If I had just stayed with Kat things wouldn't be like they are now. My feelings for her obviously have not changed at all over the years and Vegas proved that. Granted we were both drunk, but if I didn't feel anything for her, it wouldn't have happened. Oh boy what a night._

_**5 years earlier **_

_The elevator doors dinged and then opened. It was their floor but neither of them seemed to notice much. The doors stood open for awhile and then started to close again. Just before they shut a hand reached out and stopped them. They sprung open again and a mass of tangled flesh tumbled from behind them._

_Tommy chuckled as he helped Kat up off the floor. "One too many there sweetie?"_

"_Hey, I blame the tequila on you. I was fine with my Cosmo."_

_Tommy chuckled again as he wrapped his arm around her as they slowly started walking down the hall, not straight but walking upright at least. Eventually they were able to make it to the right door and Kat pulled out the key to her door. After a few attempts and much laughing she was able to unlock her door. Kat opened her door but didn't walk in. Instead she turned to Tommy and stared at him for a minuet or two, contemplating something. _

"_Do you want to come ins-?"_

"_Thought you would never ask." He said as his kiss pushed her up against the wall inside the door. It slowly clicked shut and they moved deeper into the room. His lips were all encompassing, everywhere. _

_Tommy's kisses moved from her lips down to her throat. He could feel her rapid pulse through the skin on her neck. Biting ever so gently down on the spot where his lips currently were he heard as she let out such a sigh that he tried again in another area. This time the sigh was so much louder and had so much more urgency that it nearly sent him into frenzy. _

_He pushed her up against a wall again so he could press every inch of himself to her. He wanted, no needed to feel Kat. _

_As if she knew what he was thinking, she started to pull his shirt up over his stomach. He sighed as her hands ran along his chest._

_His lips went back to her mouth as he tugged at her shirt. Her arms went up allowing him to get the offending fabric off. He quickly finished what she had started and took off his own. Both were tossed somewhere, he really couldn't care less where as long as they weren't anywhere near either of their bodies._

_Tommy had always rolled his eyes when he had heard the romantic cliques like "love at first sight" or "seeing fireworks" when they kissed, but this time he experienced one for real. As soon as his arms wrapped around her again and their skin finally came in contact with each other, there was a tingling sensation on every inch that was connected. His eyes rolled, yes, but this time they rolled to the back of his head._

A loud car horn broke Tommy from his daydream. He picks up his speed seeing as it slowed down as he reminisced about the past. Soon his cell phone rang. As he looked at his caller I.D, he sighed and answered the call.

"Hello" Tommy said

"Tommy where are you?" a female voice asked

"I'm out of town. I just need some time to think." He replied

"So, you just weren't going to tell me?" The voice asked getting testy

"Did you get the note I left you?" Tommy asked

"What note?" The voice retorted

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"The one that's on the dresser upstairs, Beth." Tommy said

"Oh, I haven't been upstairs yet." Beth replied

"I'm going to be gone for a week. I won't call; I just need time to think." Tommy explained.

"…..Ok…Where is Jake?" Beth asked

"He is with my parents until I get back." Tommy replied

"He was invited to Justin Baker's sleepover. It's Friday night, he'll be back Monday afternoon." Beth said

"Ok, go get him on Friday; I'll let my mom know." Tommy said.

"Good" Beth stated

"I have to go though, I'm driving." Tommy said

"Ok…Bye" Beth said

"Bye" Tommy said

As Tommy hung up the phone, he started get lost in his own thoughts again.

**Tommy's P.O.V**

_What am I going to do about Beth? Lately she's been making things harder in our marriage. I love her that much I know, but I don't know if it is enough to stay married to her. God, how did my life get so complicated._

After another hour of dwelling on the issues in his life, Tommy comes up on the exit to his family's cabin. Driving another 10 minutes down a dirt road he reached his destination. He parks, gets out and grabs his bag before heading inside. Once his bags were in the bedroom, he called his parents. His dad answers after 2 rings.

"Hello" James Oliver said

"Hey dad" Tommy said

"Hey son, did you make it there ok?"

"Yeah, I did. Where is Jake?" Tommy asked

"He went to the grocery store with your mom." James replied

"Oh, ok I'll just call before he goes to sleep then." Tommy said a little disappointed that he couldn't talk to his son.

"Something is bothering you son, what's the matter?" James asked his only son.

"Everything dad, I'm just not happy in my marriage anymore and I'm still very much in love with my ex-girlfriend." Tommy said

"Whoa, that is pretty big." James said, not expecting that answer.

"Tell me about it." Tommy muttered

"Have you discussed this with either Kat or Beth?" James asked

"Yes on both accounts but Beth doesn't know about my feelings for Kat." Tommy replied

"Why not?" James questioned

"Because my feelings for Kat resurfaced after my marriage started falling apart." Tommy reasoned

"Still, if you decided to divorce Beth you don't want any reason for her to believe you cheated on her again." James advised

"I know, but how do I do that? How can I tell her that without hurting her?" Tommy asked

"You can't Tommy, you just have to tell her the truth. In cases like these someone is going to get hurt regardless of the outcome." James advised once more

Tommy is silent

"Just think about it. Whatever you decide, your mother and I are behind you." James said

"I know, hey, Beth is coming to get Jake on Friday. He's going to a sleepover.

"Ok, I'll let your mom know." James replied

"Thanks dad, for everything." Tommy said

"No problem son, that's what I'm here for." James replied

"I know. Hey, I'm going to get going though, I need to find something to eat. I'll call later." Tommy said

"Ok talk to you later." James replied

The two men hung up and Tommy went in search for something to eat.

There it is guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story is almost over. There are only 4-5 chapters left. Read and Review.


	17. Tragedy and Surprises

Here is the next chapter. The drama kind of starts to picks up in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Kat is on her way home from the airport when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Kat answered

"Hey Kat, its Tommy" Tommy said

"Hey, I'm on my way home from the airport. Once I get there I'll come by and see Jake. Is that okay?" Kat asked

"No Kat that won't be oaky…Jake is in the hospital…he was in a car accident." Tommy said in a shaky voice.

Katherine's heart sank and shattered at the bottom of her stomach at Tommy's words.

"He's…He's going to be okay right?" Kat asked as tears filled her eyes.

"They just brought him in so I don't know anything yet." Tommy replied

"I'm on my way." Kat said

Kat hangs up and gives the taxi driver new directions.

15 minutes later Kat is rushing through the emergency room doors of Angel Grove Memorial. She looks around for a familiar face.

"Kat! Over here!" A voice yelled

Kat looks over to see Tommy. She rushes over.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Kat asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Nothing yet." Tommy said as he hugged her back

"What exactly happened?" Kat asked

"I don't know. I was at work when all this happened. I got a call an here I am." Tommy explained

"Who was he with?" Kat questioned

"One of Beth's friends, she and her kids are in pretty bad shape too." Tommy said

"Speaking of Beth, where is she?" Kat inquired as she looked around

"We got into a fight this morning, so she's not taking my calls." Tommy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"What the hell? So she just doesn't know he's here?" Kat asked her annoyance evident in her voice

"I left about 10 messages, so hopefully she gets them." Tommy said

By this time Kat is fuming but kept her mouth shut. They sat in silence for another hour and still no word. All of Tommy and Kat's friends showed up as well as Tommy and Beth's parents.

"Man what is with all this waiting, they should know something by now." Jason said shifting in his seat.

"Tell me about it." Tommy said as he paced back and forth.

The elevator doors open and Beth walks towards the group as the doctor walks out.

"Family of Jacob Oliver?" The doctor asked as the entire group stands

"How is he Dr. Jones?" Tommy asked

"He is unconscious still, he has stitches to for a deep cut he had on his stomach. There was no internal damage and he's breathing on his own. However, he lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion." The doctor explained

"How soon can he get the blood transfusion?" Kat asked

"As soon as we can receive enough blood, are any of you blood type A positive?" Dr. Jones asked

"I'm A positive." Kat answered immediately

"So am I." Adam replied

"I am." Beth mom's said

"I'm type O negative, isn't that a universal donor type?" Tommy asked

"Yes it is." Dr. Jones replied

"I don't know my blood type. Can I donate anyway?" Beth asked

"Sure you can, we can see if you're a match." Dr. Jones replied.

Everyone who is able is taken to have blood drawn. Once they are done, everyone is taken back to see Jake.

"I must warn you all, he looks worse than he actually is." Dr. Jones warns

Once they reach Jake's room in the ICU, they are both shocked and saddened by what they saw. Jake was hooked up to a heart monitor, and had and iv in his arm. His face was covered with cuts and bruises. While everyone was reeling from what they saw, Beth was in her own world.

_**Beth's P.O.V**_

_They are going to find out my secret. I am going to loose everything. A blood transfusion will kill my chances with Tommy. Leave it to that brat to ruin my life._

Everyone sits in silence for another hour and a half. Kat is holding Jake's hand trying not to cry while Tommy is holding his other hand. Dr. Jones walks in, confusion written all over her face.

"Can I speak to mom and dad alone please?" She asks

Everyone leaves except for Tommy and Beth.

"What is going on Dr. Jones?" Tommy asked concerned

"Is there something else wrong with Jake?" Beth asked

"Oh no, no, no he's still in the same condition." The doctor assured.

"Well then what's the problem?" Tommy asked

"It's the test results from the blood you and your friends gave."

Beth's face paled at Dr. Jones's words

"Wh-what about them?" Beth asked

"Did you have any trouble conceiving Mrs. Oliver?" Dr. Jones asked tentatively

"No, I got pregnant fairly easily and had a smooth pregnancy and delivery. What does this have to do with anything?" Beth responded.

"According to these test that is impossible unless you were a surrogate." Dr. Jones said.

"Doc I was there when he was born, I was there for the entire pregnancy." Tommy said

"So you're saying the test shows that I'm not Jake's biological mother?" Beth asked

"Yes." Dr. Jones says

"Well, if I'm not Jake's mother then who is?" Beth demanded

"According to these tests, Katherine Hilliard is Jake's biological mother." Dr. Jones said as she read the results from the papers in her hand.


	18. Shock and Suspicion

Hey guys I know I left you guys hanging last time so I decided to update a lot sooner. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_Previously: _

"_According to these tests, Katherine Hilliard is Jake's biological mother." Dr. Jones said as she read the results from the papers in her hand._

Present:

"No…Kat's baby…he was stillborn." Tommy stammered as he remembered his son.

"Mr. Oliver we've run this test a number of times, each time ending in the same result." Dr. Jones assured

Tommy simply walks out the door. A few minutes he returns with Kat in tow.

"What's going on?" Kat asked thoroughly confused

"Apparently theses test that they've run show that…that you are Jake's biological mother." Tommy explains

Kat's face showed pure and utter shock at the revelation.

"How…how is that possible…my baby didn't make it… this…this can't be true." Kat said before stumbling back into the chair next to Jake's bed.

"That's what I said but they've run the test multiple times." Tommy said as he squatted down in front of her.

"Oh my God." Kat said. Tommy stood up and faced Dr. Jones, giving Kat time to process the information.

"So our babies were switched at birth?" Tommy asked

"It appears that way." Dr. Jones replied before Beth spoke up.

"So, if I'm not Jake's mother, who is his father?" Beth asked

"Beth, I told you that there was a possibility that Kat's baby could be mine" Tommy said gently.

"So Jake is your son with her?" Beth spat as she pointing at Kat.

"I guess so, unless the test proves otherwise." Tommy said as he turned to face Dr. Jones.

"The test proved that you are Jake's father." Dr. Jones said

"No, I refuse to believe this. Jake is MY son." Beth said before walking over to Kat.

"Don't you get any ideas about taking him away." Beth warned

"He's my child Beth. I was deprived over four years of being a mother, I'm going to get my son back." Kat said with more determination than she had ever felt in her life. This caused Beth to reach her boiling point.

"No! Your baby died, he's dead, live with it! Jake is mine!" Beth spat venomously.

"No, I've been with my baby everyday since he was a newborn. I thought you would be happy." Kat said spat back.

"Happy about what?" Beth asked angrily

"You don't have to pretend you want him anymore. He was never yours to begin with." Kat said

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tommy said so loud that all the women in the room jumped a foot in the air. Beth turns to face Tommy.

"You're not going to give her custody are you?" Beth asked

"Beth she has rights. I'm not going to deny her a child that she should have had, it's not fair." Tommy said.

Beth storms out of the room and Tommy just lets her go. He is in too much shock to do anything else.

6 days later, Beth and Tommy's marriage is rockier than ever. Beth is staying out later and later and coming home drunk. Jake woke up the day after his blood transfusion 2 days after his accident. He is due home soon. Everyone was in shock at the news that Beth wasn't Jake's mom.

One day, Tommy was coming home from work. As he pulled into his driveway he sees Kat sitting on the porch.

"Kat, why are you sitting out here?" Tommy asked as he got out the car.

"Your alcoholic wife won' let me in." Kat said extremely annoyed

"Who's at the hospital with Jake?" He questioned

"Your mom. Jason, Kim and Carla had to handle some things." Kat replied

"They told her?" Tommy asked in shock

"They had to, Kim is pregnant." Kat said simply

"Wow, they really are following in our footsteps huh?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, but Carla's also been cheating on Jason, with his boss." Kat revealed

"Oh damn" Tommy said as he unlocked the door.

"You sure your wife won't attack?" Kat asked walking in behind him.

"You're safe." Tommy said "I hope…" He then mumbled

"I heard that." Kat said

"What did you need anyway?" Tommy asked

"Jake needs more pajamas." Kat replied

"Oh." Tommy said as he headed towards the kitchen

"I'll go get them." Kat said as she headed for the stairs

As Katherine heads for the stairs she hears an interesting and disturbing phone conversation between Beth and a mysterious person.

"What do you mean you're going to come clean...? You can't, that will ruin everything. I'd lose my husband. No one can know the truth.." Beth said desperately into the phone.

Tommy heads for the stairs where he sees Kat sitting on the stairs. He starts to say something but she signals for him to be quiet and to come over and listen to Beth's conversation.

"You remember our deal, if you come clean, you know what will happen. You what ! How do you know she won't say anything? I'm ruined, it's all over! My husband is going to leave me. Dr. Kramer, if your wife tells anyone, there will be hell to pay. If you don't believe me, try me." Beth said before slamming the phone down. Tommy and Kat head upstairs.

"Honey is that you?" Beth asked stopping Tommy in his tracks

"Yeah, it's me." Tommy said

"How's Jake doing?" Beth asked

"Last I checked he was doing fine, I haven't been to see him yet today." Tommy replied

"Oh okay." Beth said before returning to her work

Tommy heads up the stairs and into Jake's room.

"She's hiding something." Kat said simply

"I know, whatever it is, it's pretty bad because she's convinced I would leave her if I knew." Tommy said.

"The question is what would be so bad that she had to hide?" Kat asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to see Dr. Kramer first thing in the morning." Tommy said with determination.

Beth still hadn't come out of her office when Tommy and Kat left to go to the hospital.


	19. More suspicion, and decisions

**Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been a while but since I'm done with summer classes I should be updating more often. Feel free to nag if the time between updates is too long. **

**Okay enough rambling, here is the next chapter.**

Jake is playing with Nintendo 3ds while Tommy's mom is watching her soap operas. Dr Jones comes in.

"Well it looks like Jake is doing much better today." Dr. Jones said with a smile

"I feel much better." Jake said

"That's good. You may even get to go home tomorrow." Dr. Jones said with a smile.

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed

"Oh this is wonderful news!" Lillian Oliver said, overjoyed that her only grandchild was coming home.

"What is?" A male voice asked from behind the small group. They turn around to see Tommy and Kat standing in the doorway.

"Oh you're here. I was just telling Jake and your mother that Jake can come home tomorrow.

"That's great." Kat said with a smile.

"Well Jake, I'll let you celebrate with mom, dad, and grandma." Dr. Jones said as she patted Jake's leg.

"That's not my mommy." Jake said

"Dr. Jones, we haven't told him yet." Tommy said

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…." Dr. Jones started

"It's okay, now would be as good a time as any." Katherine said

"Well I'll leave you guys to it." Dr. Jones said as she left the room.

"What was Dr. Jones talking about?" Jake asked the adults in the room.

"We have something to tell you that you may not understand." Tommy said  
"What is it." Jake asked as put his game down on the bed.

"Well something happened when you were born and it tricked everyone, even the doctors." Tommy started

"What happened?" Jake asked, suddenly interested in the story.

"Someone switched you with another baby on accident." Kat said

"So does that mean that you're not my real dad?" Jake asked in a panic

"Oh no, buddy, I'm still your dad…but mommy isn't your real mommy." Tommy tried to explain

"Well who is my mommy?" Jake asked as he frowned in confusion

There was a few seconds of silence before Kat spoke.

"I'm your mommy." Kat said

"Really?" Jake asked as his eyes lit up

"Yeah, she is" Tommy said

"But, what happened to the other baby?" Jake asked

"Honey, that baby was your brother, he …he died." Kat said as she remembered the child she mourned.

"Oh." Jake said quietly

"He was a sick baby and he's in heaven now so he's not suffering." Kat said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, if I call auntie Kat mommy, what do I call mommy?" Jake asked

"Well, you can call her Beth." Kat said

"Or Auntie Beth," Tommy added quickly. Kat rolls her eyes

"Okay but am I going to stay with daddy or with you?" Jake asked

"We haven't figured that out yet." Kat admitted

"Well you two better figure it out by tomorrow." Lillian said

"If you're my mommy and you're my daddy, are you two going to get married?" He asked innocently

"Uh, we really can't answer that right now." Kat said

"Oh, okay." Jake said as he focused back on his video game

"So, Jake, where do you want to go and eat when you get out?' Tommy asked

"Um….. Can we go to the Mexican restaurant by the beach?" Jake asked as his eyes lit up

"Anything you want baby" Kat said

Jake smiled and once again returned to his game. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Kat, do your parents know about Jake yet?" Lillian Oliver asked

"No, I haven't had the time to call anyone." Kat replied

"Well everything is alright now, so you should call them, right now." Lillian said

"Alright I will." Kat said with a smile

Kat takes out her phone and heads towards the door. As she passes Tommy, he stops her.

"Hey, we need to talk." Tommy said

"OK" Kat said as she already knew what it was about.

Kat goes outside to the front of the hospital and calls her mom.

"Katherine darling, why haven't you returned my calls! I was so worried." Karen Hillard exclaimed

"I'm so sorry mum but I have some amazing beyond amazing news." Katherine said

"So amazing you couldn't call your mother?" Karen scoffed

"Yes, now do you want to know or not?" Katherine said

"Yes, what is it?" Karen asked, her curiosity peaked

"Are you sitting down?' Katherine asked

"I am now" Karen said

"Well, mum, you now have two grandsons." Katherine said with a huge smile on her face

"What! Katherine what are you saying?" Karen said

"There was a mix-up at the hospital when Beth and I gave birth. Mom, Jake is mine." Katherine explained

"Are…are you sure? How do you know?" Karen asked

"Yes I'm sure and I found out because Jake needed a blood transfusion." Kat explained

"What happened?" Karen asked, shocked

"He was in a car accident He's okay now, in fact, he's coming home tomorrow." Kat replied

"Oh thank goodness. So, I take it Tommy knows about this?" Karen said

"Yes, he does." She said

"What about Beth? Karen asked

"Naturally upset, but she has been acting strange lately." Katherine admitted

"What do you mean?" Karen asked

"Earlier, Tommy and I heard her talking to Jake's pediatrician about a secret that no one can know about or she'll loose Tommy." Kat explained

"Well what do you think it is?" Karen asked

"I think it has something to do with the news we just got." Kat said honestly

"You think she had something to do with it?" Karen asked as if she was watching some sort of soap opera.

"I honestly don't know mum." Katherine said with a sigh

"Well is Jake going to be staying with you?" Karen asked

"We haven't figured that out yet." Kat said

"I hope you're not considering letting him stay with that woman." Karen said

"That's been his home his entire life.' Kat stated

"You need to bring your child home, it's long overdue honey." Karen said

"I know that, but it's not that easy." Kat said

"I never said that it was, but it has to be done." Karen said

"I know that too, but I want this transition to be as easy as possible for him." Katherine said

"Spoken like a true mother" Karen said proudly

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Kat said the smile coming back to her face

"I can only imagine, but sweetie I have to go book a flight." Karen said

"For what?" Kat asked

"For your father and I to come and see our grandson of course." Karen said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys don't have to do that." Katherine said

"We can and we will. I will call back soon with the details" Karen said sternly

"Okay." Kat said

"Bye sweetie and congratulations." Karen said

"Thanks mum and I'll talk to you soon." Kat said

Both women hang up the phone and Kat heads back inside and up to Jake's floor to see Tommy on the phone.

"What is this about?... Is there something wrong?... Okay, what time?...Perfect, I'll see you then…Bye." She heard Tommy say

Tommy hangs up.

"What was that about?" Kat asked

"That was Dr. Kramer, he wants to see us tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m." Tommy replied

"Do you think that it has something to do with that phone call?" Kat asked as she sat in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Most likely." Tommy said as he sat next to her.

"Oh, ok , so, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"My trip and the decision I've made." Tommy said

"Oh…ok wh…what did you decide?" Kat asked hesitantly

"I've decided to leave Beth; I'm going to tell her as soon as Jake is settled in at home, wherever that is." Tommy said.

"I see... so where does that leave us?" Kat asked

"I want us to try again, but I don't want to rush things." Tommy said

"So for now, things stay as they are.' Kat said

"For now. I know where my heart is at but I want to be able to give my all." Tommy said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I understand, Tommy, I really do." Kat said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Good, I want to be with you and once we get to that point where we can be together, I don't plan on letting you go, ever." Tommy said as Kat smiles.

"I like the sound of that." Kat said

"I'm glad." Tommy said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's get back to our son." Tommy said once the kiss was over

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. " Kat said

"Me either." Tommy said as they stood and walked back to the room was Jake was staying in.


	20. One Day at a Time

**Hey guys, sorry I have been rather non-existent lately. But I am finished with the first half of my senior year of college and I'm home for the summer. Hopefully I will be able to update more often.**

Tommy and Kat are sitting Starbuck's at 7:55 a.m. waiting for Dr. Kramer to show up.

"I wonder what he has to tell us." Tommy wondered out loud

"I don't know, but it's making me nervous, all the wondering." Kat admitted

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think." Tommy said

At that moment, Dr. Kramer walks in looking as if he would keel over at any second.

"Still think it won't be that bad?" Kat questioned

Dr. Kramer spots them and slowly makes his way over to their table.

"Mr. Oliver, Mr. Hillard, thank you for coming." Dr. Kramer said

"You said it was important, we had to come." Tommy said

"Yes well I suppose I better get to it." Dr. Kramer said with a shaky breath

"Dr. Kramer what is going on?" Kat questioned at Dr, Kramer's discomfort.

"I haven't been completely on the up and up with you two. It wasn't my choice, but it doesn't make it right" Dr. Kramer admitted

"What are you talking about" Tommy asked

"I heard that you just found out that Jake is really Ms. Hillard's." Dr. Kramer said

"Yeah, a few days ago, why?" Katherine asked

"I am part of the reason you didn't know nearly five years ago." Dr. Kramer admitted, shame laced in his voice.

"What? You're part of the reason we were lied to for damn near five years?" Tommy nearly yelled, as Kat put her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Yes, but as I said it wasn't by choice. I was blackmailed into it." Dr. Kramer explained

"What did you do exactly?"" Kat wondered

Dr. Kramer looked down in his lap before taking a deep breath. He looks Kat and Tommy in the eye.

"I..I arranged for your babies to be switched after you and Mrs. Oliver gave birth." He admitted

Tommy and Kat were stunned at the news but remained calm in order to not cause a scene. There were a few moments of silence.

"Wh….who blackmailed you into doing this? Who wanted to see us suffer so badly?" Tommy questioned

"It was…your wife, Mr. Oliver." Dr. Kramer answered

"What? Beth is behind all of this?" Kat asked out in shock

"Yes…she wanted you to suffer for sleeping with Mr. Oliver." The doctor explained.

"So she forced you to make us believed that our baby died?" Tommy questioned, not believing what he was being told.

"The baby Mrs. Oliver was carrying died in utero close to the end of her pregnancy. She felt if you knew , you would leave." Dr. Kramer said

"That's no excuse for what she did. Why would you go along with it?" Kat asked

"I had been cheating on my wife and she found out about it. She threatened to go public with it and personally call my wife." Dr. Kramer explained

"I knew she hated me, but I never knew how much." Kat said

"Dr. Kramer I can't help but feel betrayed by you. I've trusted you with my son for 4 and a half years.

Dr. Kramer hangs his head in shame.

"We really do appreciate you coming clean about everything, but understand you will no longer be Jake's doctor." Tommy said

"I understand completely. I've already transferred him to another doctor. You should be the information in the mail. I am extremely and truly sorry about all of this, you will never know how much." Dr. Kramer said before leaving the table.

Tommy and Kat sit in silence, still reeling from the news. It wasn't until a few moments later that Kat said something.

"I…I can't believe this." Kat said, still processing the news

"Me either." Tommy said as he stared at his coffee cup, the hot liquid no longer appealing to the former ranger.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Kat asked

"The same way we have dealt everything else that has been thrown at us over the years, one day at a time." Tommy said as he looked straight ahead

Kat just nods as they finish their coffee.

**There it is, again, sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter or two will be up today. Please read and review.**


	21. Confrontation

Later that evening, Tommy walks through the door of his home to find his wife in the kitchen doing something she hadn't in a while, cooking dinner.

"Beth what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he stepped into their kitchen.

"Cooking dinner silly." Beth said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well when you're done we need to talk." He said as he unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Is everything ok?" Beth asked

"No Beth, everything is not okay. EVERYTHING is about to change."

(Beth visibly gulps)

"Ok….give me 5 minutes." Beth said

"I'll be in the den." Tommy said before walking off

(5minutes laater)

Beth walks slowly into the den to see her husband pacing the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Okay Tommy what is going on?" Beth asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I know your secret Beth, but I'm going to give you a chance to come clean."

Tommy said menacingly

"Tommy what are you talking about ?" Beth asked

"Are we really going to play this game?" Tommy asked, his voice rising a little.

"Tommy…I" Beth started, but Tommy cut her off

"So you didn't blackmail Dr. Kramer into switching babies when Jake and Daniel were born? You didn't leave Kat childless for damn near five years? How could you be so cold hearted?" Tommy said his voice rising with each question.

Beth says nothing.

"Remember now?" Tommy said

"How did you find out?" Beth asked quietly

"Dr. Kramer, poor guy almost keeled over before he came clean." Tommy said

"Oh" Beth said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I get no explanation as to why you felt you had to play God with other people's lives? All I get is an oh!" Tommy said as he stormed over to where Beth was standing, backing her into a corner.

"The only reason you're upset is because your precious Katherine got hurt." Beth spat

(Tommy is quiet)

"Don't act like I'm the only villain here." She said. Tommy chuckles

"You're still bringing that up? It's been almost six years. If you're still upset about it, why are you still with me?" Tommy asked. Beth said nothing.

"Anyway we're talking about you and what you did. I've paid for what I've done, now it's your turn." Tommy said

"The only reason you felt like you paid is because of what I did." Beth said

"So you admit it?" Tommy said

"Yes and I don't regret it not for a second. Her feeling guilty forever wasn't good enough." Beth said

"So you took her baby to make yourself feel better?" Tommy asked anger laced in voice

"I wanted her to feel what I felt, the loss I felt my entire pregnancy." Beth said

"Beth, I was there for you the entire time , I gave you everything you wanted." Tommy said

"Yes, you did, but I didn't want to share you. I felt like I was losing you to her." Beth said

"But you weren't and I always, always assured you of that." Tommy argued

"I didn't know that, I didn't feel that way. Tommy, I'm a perfectionist and you know that. I wanted that perfect life, that perfect job, perfect husband. I had that and I was going to stop at nothing to keep it that way." Beth admitted

"Even if it cost our son his life right? You get that perfect job, perfect husband, perfect life, even if meant your own flesh and blood had to die?" Tommy said with such contempt. Beth went silent.

"Yeah I know all about that too. Dr. Kramer told me everything. Our son died a few weeks before you gave birth and that's when you approached Dr. Kramer. What possessed you to switch babies?" Tommy said

"I….Tommy…I?" Beth stuttered

"You what? What could possibly justify what you did?" Tommy said as he crossed his arms and waited for Beth's answer.

"I wasn't about to lose you to her, I knew that I would after Jake was born. She had your son Tommy. You would be with her and I couldn't take it, so I snapped. I had the babies switched in the NICU." Beth said, finally saying the words aloud.

If looks could kill, Beth would have been sixty feet under in that moment.

"That's your excuse? That's your justifiable reason? You couldn't come to me, be honest with me, tell me that our son died and told me how you felt. You let your animosity towards Kat get the better of you and took matters into your own hands." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Tommy, I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt. You got your son and she paid." Beth said. Tommy laughs.

"You love me? Really? Because what you did to me…that doesn't scream love. If you loved me you would have realized that now, I have to relive every bit of hell, of agony I went through. The wounds that took so long to heal have been ripped back open. I have to grieve the loss of my son all over again, but you love me right?" Tommy said with his hands balled into fists. He walks away before he physically hurt her.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt." Beth said in a low voice.

"Well, I did and there's nothing you can say or do can change that." Tommy said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked, Tommy stopped and turned around

"To pack my clothes and get all of Jake's things." Tommy said

"I take it you will be living with that homewrecker?" Beth spat

"Jake will be staying with his MOTHER, I will be staying with my parents until I find a place." Tommy said

"Oh, so when do you think you will be back?" Beth ask with a hint of hope in her voice. Tommy sighs

"Beth, don't delude yourself, our marriage is over. It has been for a while. You obviously haven't forgiven me for the wrong I've done and I honestly can't forgive you for this." Tommy said as he heads up the stairs.

Tommy is upstairs for 30 minutes before he comes down with a few bags and a big suitcase.

"There are still a few things that I have to get. I'll call sometime this week to set up a time to come and get them." Tommy said. Beth just nodded.

Tommy walks out of the house and packed his with his and Jake's things. Soon Beth was watching his car disappear down the road.

There it is guys…the next chapter. Hopefully one more will be up soon. Please red and review.


	22. Aftermath and Family Dinner

**I have no excuse as to why this was not up sooner. I am so sorry. Enjoy!**

Tommy is pulling into his parent's driveway 20 minutes later. He is fuming as he gets his things out the car and takes them to his old bedroom in the basement. On his way up the stairs he runs into his father.

"Oh, I thought I heard you come in." James Oliver said

"Yeah, I'm, going to be staying here until I find a place to stay. If that's ok." Tommy said

"You know it is. I take it you've made a decision while you were away?" James said

"Yeah, and after today, I'm happy with the one I made." Tommy said, his voice laced in anger

"What happened?" James asked, his concern and curiosity rising. Tommy sighed

"Beth was behind the baby switch, she had it all planned for weeks." Tommy said

James stood there shocked at the news his son just told him.

"Let's go upstairs and talk about this son." He said as he turned and headed up the stairs.

Once the men reached the kitchen, James pulls down a bottle of vodka and 2 shot glasses and heads to the table.

"So tell me what happened today exactly?" James said pouring the vodka

"Kat and I met up with Dr. Kramer and he confessed to everything." Tommy said before taking the shot.

"What is everything?" James asked

"He was behind the baby switch, he did it." Tommy said

"I thought you just said Beth was behind all of this." James asked as he took his shot.

"She was the brains behind it. She blackmailed Dr. Kramer into doing this."

"Dr. Kramer told you all of this?" James asked his only child.

"Yeah, I guess the guilt go to be too much for him." Tommy said

"So, what did you do?" James asked as he poured them some more Vodka

"I was too much in shock to really react to what he was saying. After everything was over, I went to go see Jake and then I went to the park to think. Once everything registered in my mind I went to confront Beth." Tommy explained

"How did that go?" James asked as he drank his second shot

"She tried to play innocent for all of thirty seconds before admitting to everything. She had no regrets dad, she thought it was justified! She had her reasons and they were semi-valid, but her actions were so extreme." Tommy said as he drank his second shot.

"Wow she was that heartless?" James asked wide-eyed

"Yeah she was willing to let our son die just so she could hold on to me. Did you know that she never wanted him? I just realized it today. All she wanted was a "perfect life," that didn't involve kids, just a great marriage and the perfect job." Tommy said his voice full of depression.

"So what now?" James asked

"It's over, I'm calling my lawyer in the morning." Tommy said simply

"And Jake?" James inquired

"He's staying with Kat; she needs her time with him." Tommy said

"Well alright then…You can stay here as long as you need to. Your mother will be thrilled." James said before standing and putting the shot glasses in the sink and putting the Vodka in the cabinet.

At the mention of his wife the back door opened and in walked Lillian Oliver groceries in tow.

"Hey mom let me help you with that." Tommy said as he grabbed the groceries from her hands.

"Thank you, honey. What brings you by?" Lillian asked her son

"Actually, I was planning on staying here a while. I uh…I ended things with Beth." Tommy said. Lillian's ears perked up at this.

Oh? What made you finally decide?" She asked as she began to put the groceries away. Tommy sighs.

"It's a long, long story…I will tell you in the morning." Tommy replied

"Okay we will talk in the morning." Lillian agreed and Tommy kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to bed …It's been a very long day. Goodnight guys." Tommy said as he headed to his old room in the basement.

"Night" He heard as he descended down the stairs.

Throughout the next week, things were definitely improving. Tommy felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't have to play referee to Kat and Beth, fight his feelings and best of all, there were no more secrets(at least none that affect his life anymore.) This particular night he was driving to Kat's house for dinner and to see his son whom he hadn't seen in a few days. As he pulls into the driveway and gets out of the car, he is tackled to the ground by the four and a half year old version of himself.

"Daddy!" the little boy yelled

"Hey buddy, you've been having fun I see." Tommy said commenting on the little boy's excitement

"Yeah, mommy let me paint my room, and I got new toys and furniture and everything, wanna see!" Jake said pulling him towards the house.

"Maybe after dinner buddy, I'll read you a story before bed, how's that?" Tommy bargained.

"Okay, let's go see mommy now." Jake said

"I like that idea." Tommy said with a smile as he picked up Jake and went into the house.

"Something smells great!" Tommy said as he set Jake down.

"It sure does" Kat said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who's in the…" Tommy question was cut short as Karen Hillard came out of the kitchen.

"K…Karen, Hi" Tommy said as he saw the woman he was sure was going to be his mother in law someday.

"Hi Tommy, how are you?" Karen asked as she went to hug him

"I'm doing pretty good, how about yourself?" Tommy asked

"Fantastic, I've been bonding with my grandson, I couldn't be any happier." Karen said with a warm smile that was rivaled only by her daughter's

"I'm glad Jake is getting to know you and Jack." Tommy said sincerely

"Me too." Karen said before Jake interrupted them.

"Excuse me but what's for dinner" Jake asked, making the adults in the room chuckle.

"It's a surprise, but I think you and your dad will love it." Karen answered

"Speaking of dad's, where is mine?" Kat asked

"He went to the store for me, he should be back soon."

As if on cue Jack Hillard walks through the front door, grocery bags in tow.

"Hey hon, who's car is that in the driveway?" He asked

"That would be my car." Tommy replied. As Jack turned to face him a wide grin broke out on his face.

"Tommy, it's good to see you." Jack said

"Good to see you too, Jack. It's been a while." Tommy said

"Yes it has, I am glad it is under such great circumstances too." Jack said

"Me too." Tommy said

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready, come eat." Karen called from the kitchen.

Everyone goes into the kitchen and sits at the table and they begin to eat. Random conversation ensues.

"Mom, this really good." Kat said before taking another bit of her food

"Thank you dear, it's been a while since I've made it. Last time I checked it was someone's favorite." Karen said as Tommy smiled

"It is my favorite, I'm surprised you remembered." Tommy said

"When someone is as close to the family as you are, we remember the small things." Karen said

"Thanks Karen, that means a lot." Tommy said before taking a swig of his beer.

"So when is the wedding?" Jack asked. Tommy choked on the beer that he was in the middle of swallowing.

"Daddy!" Kat scolded as she rubbed Tommy's back.

"What? You 2 are getting married right?" Jack asked

"Not right now, we're taking things slow." Kat explained

"You have a child together, don't you think slow is out the window?" Jack asked

"No dad, I think we need to do this." Kat said defending their decision. Tommy cuts in.

"We are getting married, but for right now we're taking baby steps to get back to where we were. Who know how long that will take. Just know that I will marry your daughter." Tommy said

Jack and Karen stayed quiet, seeming to accept Tommy's answer. The next few moments were silent until a new topic was bought up.

"So, Katherine how is teaching going?" Karen asked

"It's going really well, but I'm seriously thinking of going to nursing school. I did all of my pre-nursing stuff in London.

"That's a great idea honey that job suits you very well." Karen said excited for her daughter.

"I agree." Jack said as he continued eating

"Thanks, it means a lot that you approve." Kat said

"Will you still teach during the week?" Karen wondered

"I'm going to teach and go to school." Kat said

"That's good honey, I'm so glad things are looking up for you." Karen said

"Yes it is good to see both of my children happy." Jack said

"Speaking of other kids, how are Wyatt and Sara adjusting to being parents?" Kat asked.

"As well as can be expected, they're exhausted." Karen said as everyone chuckles.

"Who are Wyatt and Sara?" Jake asked confused

"They're your uncle and aunt. Wyatt is my big brother." Kat explained

"Oh, can I be a big brother." Jake asked causing Tommy to choke on another swig of his beer.

"Let's take it one step at a time ok bud?" Tommy said

"Ok." Jake said with a sigh

The relief Tommy felt was short lived at Jack's next words.

"It would be nice to have a few more grandchildren. When can we expect that?" The older man asked causing Tommy to once again choke on his beer.

"Jackson Hillard! Don't kill the poor boy, Katherine just got him back. Karen scolded

"I'm sorry I just want to know when the next grandchild is coming." Jack said raising his hands in surrender

"Dad, you just had 2 grandchildren and you just got your first grandson back in your life, can't that be enough for now?" Kat asked exasperated

"Okay I guess you're right." Jack said with a sigh

"Thank you." Kat said

Tommy lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as the conversation returned to neutral ground.

Later that night, Tommy was preparing to leave after giving Jake a bath and tucking him in for the night.

"I am so sorry about my dad." Kat said as she and Tommy stood by the front door.

"It's cool, he's just excited that his baby girl is happy." Tommy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know, but he can be a bit much sometimes." Kat admitted

"I survived, no harm done, I promise." Tommy said with a smile.

"You know, I meant every word I said tonight." Tommy said

"I know, I could tell." Kat said as they held each other's gazes

"Well, I do have to get up for work tomorrow." Tommy said

"Okay, hey don't forget we are looking at schools for Jake tomorrow afternoon." Kat reminded him.

"Yeah I know it's programmed into my phone." Tommy kisses her. "I have the afternoon off."

"Yeah just don't forget your phone." Kat said before Tommy kisses her again

"I won't." He said

They kiss passionately for a few minutes before Tommy pulls back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"Ok." Kat says Tommy kisses her one more time before heading to his car.

**There it is guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	23. Updates!

Hello everyone, just wanted you all to know that I changed my pen name to CherryBlossom2313. I will be uploading my stories really soon.


End file.
